


Birds of a Feather Fuck Together by calrissian18 同是天涯淪落人

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Human, And A Lot of Non-Derek Flirting Too, Asshole Stiles Stilinski, Ballet dancer Stiles, Hipster Laura Hale, Liberal Mentions of Past Stiles Relationships, M/M, Minor (Off-screen) Character Death, Orphan Stiles, Poor Stiles, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Recluse Derek Hale, Rich Derek Hale, Tattooed Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura是個漫無目的的聖騎士;<br/>Stiles跳著被全世界背叛的舞;<br/>Derek沒法自行走出家門。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather Fuck Together by calrissian18 同是天涯淪落人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts), [maichan808 (maichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Birds of a Feather Fuck Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850663) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18), [maichan808 (maichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan/pseuds/maichan808). 



> > 天，我覺得這文像 _生孩子_ 樣費心力(早知道就不寫了，說真的) 我對Mai 10億萬分感激，抱歉花了這麼久，無限感謝你的耐心、堅持和藝術才能，比我想像中來得更好，而且還是專屬於我， _難以置信!_ 這有多酷多厲害多淋漓盡致，筆墨難以形容。感謝Spacii命名(明智地監督我不偏離主題，混蛋)，感謝Chosenfire想情節，感謝bleep0bleep友善的建議(不習慣太友善)，感謝Emeraldawn的建議的情節、一校和鞭策;Jonjo的高速二校(告訴我是Powerpuff Girls，不是Powderpuff Girls，我當時快*笑得窒息*，沒在開玩笑)。其餘的錯漏我一力承擔。
>> 
>> 我有一隊精兵，但仍花了兩個月才寫完。寫這文是因為在tumblr看見 [this gifset](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com/post/111962444684/take-me-to-church-x) ，看了相關影片8萬次，然後寄給所有朋友(包括Mai，她是始作俑者，對，都是你說要畫的錯!)
>> 
>> Rebloggable art link [here](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/117785543092/art-for-birds-of-a-feather-dancer-stiles-rich). DO IT.

「沒想到你的招聘演說是為了把求職者嚇得坐立不安，Peter。」

穿皮衣掛鉚釘的Laura 大步流星入室時，Derek剛好在迴避他的舅舅，他努力令自己看來只是退後，不是退縮。儘管他盡力緩頰，但現狀清楚不過。

Derek不用看都知道Peter笑得多造作，燒傷的皮膚畢竟彈性不足，左邊嘴角比右邊高。「呃，Laura，真是喜出望外。瞥見Laura，他的微笑更像冷笑。「看這身著裝，今日下午要去哪?發起革命?」他盯著Laura的蓬亂卷髮，笑得猙獰。「名師設計的軍靴吸引不到百姓的。」他咂舌。「我想總比你以前裝公主好，至少更高潔更親民。」

「如果你以為我與你分享同一室氧氣，就等於來徵詢你的意見，恐怕大錯特錯。」Laura根本對他不屑一顧。她只顧拔掉瓶塞聞聞酒味，懷疑她的舅舅來訪幾分鐘就為了下毒。顯然她聞不出異樣，即使有異樣也照喝不誤。她斟了一杯，平靜品嘗。

Derek猜那大概是威士忌。這幾年她愛喝這種。不想引來她的嘲諷，Derek沒有指出他們的父親也愛喝威士忌。

Peter仍在笑，只是眼神嚴酷。Derek想告訴他放棄，既看穿了虛情假意，怎麼做都是徒勞。Peter看向他: 「考慮一下我的建議，Derek。」

「當然。」Derek訛道。

Laura對Peter背影冷笑，坐進他剛剛坐的椅子，等他走遠才回復他在場永不能得見的狀態，耷拉肩膀咽下酒水。「他又來催你上班?」

Derek點頭，盯著扭紋圖案的地毯一角。

即使低了頭，餘光還是看到Laura毫不動搖地盯他。「你知道他根本不想要合伙人。」她不是要他自己承認，就是要光憑語氣把話頭引過去:「他想要個奴僕，你不在乎權力，自然不會和他角力。他想把你壓在五指山下，開支票、幹啥啥更有保障而已。」

Derek知道Laura言外之意，他不級舅舅精明聰穎。她是對的，他苦笑著想，是他太過輕信，剝奪了他們未來各種可能的快樂，毋庸置疑。

他翻眼嘆道：「這不是第一次了，Laura，我知道對此你有什麼感想。」他不想當合伙人，他真的什麼都不想要。

Laura拉長臉。「我的感想不重要。這是現實，我們都知道你有多脫節。要不是俄國文學，你根本不理解這世界。走出大門五英尺以外你就迷糊了。」Laura久不久譏諷他遺世孤立（Laura斷的症），漸漸他也潛移物化。

「我有出門。」他執拗反駁，他討厭Laura的說話令他一秒回到手疊胸前的生氣狀態。

「凌晨3時去24小時書店，好不用跟別人交流?這不算活著，落伍鬼。」Laura放下杯子趨近，皮衣衣角擦過緊身褲吱吱響。Peter說對了，又是一套戲服，一套新戲服。Laura是個漫無目的的聖騎士，儘管她一直在嘗試代入不同角色。「今晚陪我去劇院。」

「Laura。」

「之後一星期我不會打擾你的隱士生活。」她提出。

這建議太誘人，沒有拒絕的理由。Derek看得出Laura有多緊張有多渴望，他討價還價:「兩星期。」

「成交!」她眼睛放光笑著同意，好像佔便宜的是她。Derek侷促不安，擔心她真的佔了便宜。

 「我真心覺得在家裡待得太久，要過濾一下有毒空氣。」Laura懶洋洋地調整裙子的胸線。這是一條露背裙，雙重布帶裹住胸部，在腰間交匯，很有戲劇性，就像她忍不住想再次成為那個初入社交界的少女。

Dereks忍住不去指出她的偽善，冷淡應聲:「哈。」一手插袋，一手調整幼領帶，他環觀周遭打扮體面的觀眾，假笑著來回招呼老朋友。他歪頭仰望劇院布幕，然後垂頭大皺眉頭:「你到底騙我來看什麼?」

「這本是空前創新的表演。」

「你沒有回答問題，這令我擔心。」Derek撩著衣領喃喃道，已經覺得心翳。

Laura翻白眼，「當然，他怎可能給自己機會樂中其中?」她文縐縐地說，領他到吧台。「這是芭蕾，如果你能在劇團人員和製作人耳目之外發牢騷，我會很感激。」

「花一晚聆聽古典音樂，觀賞節食女人耍雜技似的在舞台上跳來跳去?我怎可能有不滿?」Derek語帶強烈諷刺，強翹嘴角。

「未審先判，我真的驚呆了。」調酒師遞來飲料，她優雅啜了一口。「我以為你會經一事長一智呢?顯然你沒有。」

Derek心中一沉，腦膛飛來一捶，教他肩膀耷拉下來，佝僂著背喘不過氣，他勉力回復正常。 這是他姐姐永不厭倦的陰招。看看就明白，她恨Derek，比Peter更甚，她只過沒法放棄一貫以來的忠誠而已。

他站住腳，轉身想走，但她拉著他敦促:「別苦著臉。」

「開演之前還有別的吩咐嗎?」他威脅地挑眉。渾身不適，他需要逃出她的魔掌，認真地說，他需要逃出這個皮囊。

「我們何不讓戲碼歸於演員?」她溫和地說，毫無愧色。.

Derek覺得自己應有此報，儘管如此，他還是希望剛才選件厚衣，以抵擋姐姐的冷淡非難。

Laura在入口出示手袋裡的門票，Derek一馬當先，以避免和找位子的上流人士有身體接觸。要不是一堆人造作地唧咕近況引致阻塞，要不是穿珠片裙的帶位職員，Derek本可以完全不接觸人類。

Laura 回頭得意地笑，彷彿以Derek的不安取樂，絕對是這樣。

他們有一個包廂，依然為父母的座位付了帳，只是他們永遠不可能來了。Laura故意不看，而Derek盯著空椅子良久，在別開眼之前，內疚日益加深。

Derek閉眼深呼吸，鼻翼扇動抑壓感情。燈光暗下來，地板指路燈亮起。音樂緩緩響起，傳統地以單音勾起，加入眾聲鼎沸，撥弦聲成為主角。

一個又一個優雅頎長的舞者登台，動作展現出力量，非人般扭曲身姿與精準的肌肉控制令Derek立即興趣盡失。他只能說音樂柔和，但故事陳套，表達方式也陳套，完全不是他想像中的空前創新。女孩愛男孩，男孩愛上他人，女孩跳崖，諸如此類。負責編舞的人必定以為大龍鳳和空中飛躍可以掩藏缺乏獨特敘事角度的事實。

掩藏不了。

Laura上半場全程坐直，十分投入，中場休息時和父母舊友鼻聲耳語，以為穿上華衣就可掩蓋骨子裡的落伍。Derek一手插袋，倚著吧台，嘗試讓自己看來生人勿近。通常抿嘴垂眉就能達到效果。

他考慮遊說Laura放棄下半場，但知道她未達目的不會同意，於是遲疑著陪她回去，途中踫不到任何肢體，可堪安慰。

全員就座，燈光再次暗下來，他每隔幾秒就翻手腕，忘自己一時疏忽沒帶錶，無從得知這個惡夜何時結束。雖然他肯定會捱到最後，看是他先精枯力竭還是舞劇先完結。

他認真考慮在腦內玩讀秒計時，音樂戛然而止，留下一片空寂。

Derek眨眨眼，台上無人。縱是突兀完場，但至少完場了，也許這就是此表演的賣點。他沒什麼感受，但他已經盯著擦亮的鞋頭，半撐著準備離座，完全忽略台上的活動。直至音樂再響起。

小提琴奪弦而起，隨著在台側出現一對足尖鞋，聲量漸大滑過。Derek坐回去，他留意到挺直身子的人不止他一個。踩著足尖鞋踏入，穿著肉色及膝緊身褲的男人在特殊燈光下看來赤裸，沒有性徵。他拖著一條腿踏前，彷彿被誰扯到台中央，垂下頭。他渾身宛如被濺潑了野戰塗料，用色大膽的刺青銘刻在蒼白皮膚上，明顯代表了某種戰積。Derek想將它們分門別類，卻又為那人的緩慢動作神魂顛倒。

小提琴聲漸大，近乎刺耳，尖銳的節奏加入後稍停。猶如脈搏的電音驅使觀眾同呼同吸。台上的男人也在呼吸，胸膛誇張起伏，讓觀眾看到每一下吸氣。音樂跟上節奏，手插進毛絨絨髮間，他看來疲憊不堪，然後他的手在抓握，在拽扯，然後他一手撐地，彷彿沒有著力地將全身拋出去。

他雙腳落地但極快滑跌，膝蓋磕地跪倒，然後他自旋著下落，手掌貼地以免胸膛撞到舞台地板。他將自己擲出去，搶背翻滾，再次站穩腳，只為將自己反彈回去。

他跳出了Derek所知所感，挫敗又不屈。

 

 

 

那是虔誠又暴烈的體驗。Derek認得部份的舞步是精準的芭蕾技巧，但跳到一半永遠被打斷。他起跳換腿、用腳尖在空中擊打的次數跟他跌倒的次數一樣多。他的動作優雅，連跌倒也一樣優雅。每次他站穩腳，下一回的動作只會更有力量，投注更多的熱情和怒氣。他是舞台上的自然之力，雙腳離地只讓他更厚顏，更難被摧折。

當他的動作愈來愈大，控制自律也愈來愈弱。他是無畏的化身，Derek從沒想過舞蹈可以同時行雲流水又有凝聚力。當他跌倒、翻滾，當他被綑線拖後也要衝前，他被無形的力量亂扔，像個陀螺越轉越快，而Derek屏息以待，既希望他停下，又希望他達到野性的極致。

他轉了一圈，在半空中扳直一條腿，另一條腰屈曲再轉一轉，然後他墮落，在上漆的木地板上蒲伏前行，儘管有什麼力量要將他扯回去。他踢掉那股力量，翻身仰躺，只用足尖和肩胛抬起骨盆，汗濕的髮蓋額，臉與軀幹上有星星點點的痣，隨胸膛起伏，令Derek下身起了反應。他毫不費力地想像自己鑽到他腿間，雙腿圈著他陷得更深，指甲在身側留下刮痕，交歡的時候一隻手枕在他頸後。

Derek一年多沒有上過床，一年多沒想過要和人上床。他在自己的孤島中安全充實，但他想與這男孩一起跳海。他跳舞，跳得像是全世界與他為敵，他憤世，卻不止憤世那麼簡單。Derek能理解背後所有深意，想和這人一起成為其中一份子。

驅使他舞動的電音漸褪，他保持著喘不過氣來的跪姿，脊樑變成緊繃的弧，帶動往上，幾下急促尖銳的小提琴音讓他兩次瑟縮弓背，然後鋼琴回復悠揚，他沉降躺倒，已然被征服。

琴聲漸弱，餘音只有小提琴重覆進場時的旋律。帷幕合上再開，首席女舞者一身素白，訴說一個Derek毫無共鳴的故事。他模糊記起刺青男孩是開場舞蹈的配角之一，但他看不出他的故事與台上相思男女滿場飛的情景有何共通之處。

他抽抽褲子調整屌的位置，隱藏勃起陷回椅子，再次失去興趣，但他有新目標。

最終閉幕，他無視Laura的去向，聚精會神在舞群中搜索刺青男孩(他沒有再現身)，Laura對他發表感想時，他完全沒在聽。在人潮中左閃右避，想回也沒法回話。Laura意識到他沒有直達出口，就像跟她作對似的。她抓住他的手肘拖他回去人流少的地方。「你要去哪?」她的呼喝滿是好奇心。

Derek沉默地拽她到後台門等待舞者。他要親眼看看在台上情熾的舞者是否表裡如一，他要知道他的野性究竟是一開始控制精準的表演，抑或結束時的暴烈才是他的天性。

他們不是唯一留下的觀眾，但Derek早來太多，他會是第一個跟那人見面的人。

Laura挑眉:「你願意認識陌生人?即便那是戲子，我知道你覺得他們低人一等。」

「我很好奇。」Derek反駁，希望這足夠解釋一切。

他假裝沒看到Laura盯他側臉。「有刺青那個?全晚你就只為他坐直身子認真看表演。」

Derek注意她的語調有點狡詐，他轉身看她，假裝百無聊賴地說:「你認識他?」他舔舔下唇減壓，希望Laura不知道自己手中有多大的籌碼。

「可能吧。」她把頭髮甩到一邊背對他。天殺的。

Derek咬牙，插袋的手捏捏大腿以控制自己不對她吼:「而你沒立即對首個有興趣的人和盤托出?難以置信，老實說，信你才怪。我打賭你認識全個舞團的人，除了他，他對你來說太前衛了。」她姐姐少說是非，但她是個高貴的文藝青年，忍不了別人說她不夠新潮，渴望證明自己什麼都懂。

「這就是為什麼我不知道他叫Stiles Stilinski，24歲，為這舞團當了5年的專業舞者。」她秒殺他的疑問，一如所料地上鈎，Derek記住她說出的每個字。

怪名字。說不定是慣用的藝名。Derek喜歡那有剛有柔的發音。他比Derek少五、六歲，在台上看起來更年輕。事實上他很高興知道男孩比他想像中年長，不太可能被Derek毀掉。

「很有啟發性的表演，不是嗎?」

Derek猛然轉頭，驚訝張嘴。能完全捉錯用神，Laura可說得上厲害，因為這表演什麼都不是。Stiles的表演一點啟發性都沒有，但Derek沒期待她明白，沒期待她真懂那是在幹什麼。姐弟再相似，Laura也萬萬不及他破碎。這不是什麼具啟發性的表演，這是摧心的表演，不完整地表現了失落、悔恨、挫敗，表現了被天意玩弄的凡人心情。Stiles明知世界是個糞坑，而他還是聽信按捺不住的本能，七轉八起。

有時Derek離床就全憑那種本能。隨著時間飛逝，本能愈來愈不管用，足以驅使他起床，不足以驅使他走出家門。他以前耐心地等候這種力量耗盡的一天，不知道那一天到來的時候他會麻木還是驚懼。

「Derek?」Laura的聲音有點尖，Derek壓下一慄。

手開始冒汗，掌心濡濕，Derek嘗試不露形跡把手塞褲袋擦擦。布料太光滑，不吸汗，令他更忐忑不安。門開時他正用氣音咕噥:「是很不錯。」

一堆眼熟的表演者湧出門外，觀眾將他們拉到旁邊嘉許，付錢求簽名。人潮漸散，圍繞在舞者身旁，衣著光鮮的觀眾也紛紛離開時，Derek耳朵發紅，後頸冒的汗正開始沾濕領口。

Laura皺眉，一副傷腦筋的樣子，毫不含蓄。

數分鐘後她提出:「或許我們錯過了。」她雙手疊在胸前(不可能)，覺得冷又不想表現得太著跡。

Derek無言脫下外套搭在她肩上，小心不踫到她的肌膚。Laura搭在臂上的披肩又薄又幼，毫不實用，她頭也不回調整外套的袖子。

Derek沒在意。一個卷髮男孩抵著門，然後他出來了，如果Laura沒胡謅，那就是Stiles。即使有人代勞，他的手掌也不必要按門 。前臂鬆鬆地套了手套，罩上一件大兩碼的厚重海軍藍衛衣，他還穿著剛才的肉色緊身褲，半條腿被衛衣蓋住，腳蹬高幫球鞋。他邊低聲和卷髮男孩說話，邊從揹起的行李袋翻找著什麼。  
Derek看著他扯出橙色豆豆帽戴上，他的棕色眼睛也看到唯二留在原地的Derek和Laura，手肘頂了頂卷髮男孩，歪著嘴低喃:「伙計，有粉絲。」他的重音押在粉絲二字上，就像在說:「伙計，有蟑螂。」

Derek沒在意，他也常覺得人如蟑螂。卷髮男孩溜過來，他高大修長又無趣。Laura客氣地笑但輕輕搖頭，沒有移開鎖定Stiles的視線。

Stiles的雙眼驚訝地睜大，看來更清澈，倒映出周遭燈光。Derek以為他的眼睛是棕色的，現在也許還帶點金色。Stiles小心翼翼走近，雙手插袋，將包甩到背上。站得這麼近，Derek看到更多剛才上台沒有的細節。像耳珠的耳釘，一邊耳骨一隻，另一邊連續三隻，唇上有個小鋼圈。

Derek剛發現頸側的那片刺青，顏色鮮艷，是一隻巨大的眼睛，虹膜部份是個地球。他挑眉，臉色下巴妝點著痣，皮膚看來光滑溫暖，Derek一輩子從未如此受吸引。他呼吸急促，喘氣困難，這就是敬畏的感覺。Stiles不耐地咬未打洞那瓣唇，然後Laura插嘴了。

「你在台上的表演很出色。」 她有禮地從Stiles處看向卷髮男孩:「兩位都是。」

卷髮男孩捅Stiles一下:「Stiles才是有才華能頂樑跳獨舞的那個。」

「我從未看過這樣的芭蕾。」 Laura同意。

Stiles扯起豆豆帽，將它拉到腦後，像是焦慮時的習慣。眼睛上方一束髮繃出來蓋住他的眉毛。Derek目測手套周圍，驚訝地發現他的手沒有刺青，他很慶幸，Stiles他的手本來就完美，不應被任何圖案遮蓋。「對啊，那個，呃，很引人注目。你不覺得那表演低俗?」他低聲咯咯笑著問，以嘲諷的笑容和同伴交換眼神，顯然這是他往常獲得的評價。

Derek不懂，Stiles的舞蹈很美，可怕、摧心，但還是美。

「我在Hark & Hale雜誌兼職當編輯，你聽說過嗎?」Laura突然宣佈，腦袋中顯然主意已成形。 「我很樂意刊登一篇溢美的舞評。」 她說得像是知道自己正送出大人情，但因善心大發才不求回報。

Stiles像是聽到笑話似的笑得更歡。他評估著Laura，嘴角上揚，彷彿要鼓勵她別再裝樣子。「家族生意?繼承者對嗎?」他冷哼，Laura笑得僵，漸顯慍怒。Stiles舌頭舔舔嘴角。「抱歉，這位女士。」他說，這還不夠。「但看看你?你工作?」他搖頭，揉揉嘴唇，上下掃視，接近譏笑，將她的侮辱反彈回去，即使Laura不是故意的。 「呵，我他媽的才不信。」

卷髮男孩藉故甩袋捅他肚子，抱歉地做了個鬼臉:「抱歉，正因如此我們才不放他出來見人。」

Laura瞇起眼，藉此壓下還擊的怒火。:「真可愛。」她艱難地擠出這句冷淡評價。

Stiles大笑，Derek覺得不可思議(也深受吸引)。看到Stiles沒有被人畜皆懼的Laura嚇倒。 「公主，你要僱人來揍我嗎?」他咯咯笑著問，故意轉身背對他們:「Issac，他媽的走起!」

卷髮男孩Isaac翻個白眼。「你知道自己是個混蛋嗎?」他壓低聲音對Stiles說，顯然不教他們聽到，也不介意他們聽到。

Laura對他們的背影冷笑，貶道:「好啦，我明白你為什麼喜歡他。」

奇怪，Derek真的喜歡他。現在比之前更喜歡他，真心覺得再沒有更好的邂逅。他喜歡Stiles挺身而出，沒有沉默接受順水人情。Laura一意認定貧窮是他的弱點，Derek喜歡Stiles立即反擊，直指她財大氣粗。他以僅有的軟薄盔甲向全世界宣戰，他戒心重、他殘酷，他與所有人事保持距離，Derek都懂。他懂，因為他也是這樣過活。Derek避免肢體接觸，Stiles看來避免與人交心，他們一樣勤勉地築起心牆。

Laura瞪他:「能走了嗎?」她不習慣被嗆，之後數天她絕對會一直不爽。

Derek揮揮手:「你先走。」

她嘆氣，不是Derek習慣了那種老娘受夠了的嘆息，而是帶著關心和挫敗。「終於找到跟你一樣憎恨人類的同伴，你當然和他沒完。」她抓著他的手，Derek想把她甩開:「Derek...動動腦子，好嗎?別做蠢事。」她瞪圓了眼，十分嚴肅，甚至有乞求的意味，Derek咽一下口水。

「我答應你。」他不知道自己能不能守得住承諾，守諾又要付出什麼。

Laura 頷頤接受，Derek小跑著追上Stiles。聽到他的腳步聲，Stiles與卷髮男孩一起回頭。「我能請你喝一杯嗎?」他喘著氣問，沒瞥Isaac一眼。他想對方明白他邀的是誰。

Stiles的驚訝形於色。「嘩!他會說話。」他粗聲粗氣地隱藏剎那的口吃，視線越過Derek肩後，掃視剛才Laura的所在:「老兄，你現在該阿諛女友助她重拾自信。還是她在社交圈子中找不出腳踏實地工作的人，所以甩了你找別人?」

「天了噜，Stiles。」 Isaac咕噥，揉揉臉，沉下肩像要預備開打。

「她是我姐姐。」Derek告訴他，盯著他閃亮的下唇。他聳肩:「她有在找。」

Stiles瞇眼打量他，回應出乎他意料，他似是要校正對付。 「呵!我他媽的不在乎她的前塵往事，也不在乎你的，我也不想喝酒。」他目測Derek的誠懇程度後決定:「我餓斃了，逢跳這個就餓斃了，你來嗎?」

Derek猶疑地點了幾下頭，不然他要瘋。Stiles跟他的角色同樣有一種拒人於千里的特質，Derek早知道，他渴望找出通往他心門的路。因為他從未試過那麼想踫觸一個人。他本來誰都不想踫。

Stiles別過臉對Issac說:「遲點見。」他頭也不回:「我去吃東西，和...」他挑眉詢問。

「Derek。」他伸出手，又出汗了。

「酷，我是Stiles。」他說得好像要伸手，但他仍雙手插袋。Derek很感激，因為他的手心又不爭氣地濡濕了。

Isaac目光瞬間銳利，用眼刀審視Derek，不以為然地抿嘴。 「好吧，保重小心。」 他盯著Derek:「你知道我演講會怯場，說什麼也沒能力當眾唸悼詞。」

Stiles背對Issac比了一記中指，跟上Derek。狡猾看向帶他走回頭路的Derek，他一邊嘴角翹起。「你也覺得我很出色啊?」他以挑釁的口吻說，貌似已準備好嘲弄Derek的蠢答案。

Derek不在乎。Stiles蔑視他人，頤指氣使，靠的是銀舌頭而非肌肉。他像負傷困獸攻擊一切人和物，Derek看過一次就知道他的行為模式。要證明自己的是Derek，不是Stiles。Stiles的模式不會因信稱義，不會蒙昧輕信，在Derek自證清白，他永遠存疑。

「很可怕。」口乾舌燥的Derek正色道。 Stiles納罕一縮，Derek沒有給他自覺受辱的時間，硬著頭皮說下去:「你跳得像是恨透全世界。」 Derek的眼神閃亮，回想在初見那支舞時的感動。「令我沒頂，令我想成為你的盟友，即使你注定失敗，注定被打倒，但你令徒勞的掙扎跟凱旋一像光榮。」

好些人永遠不會明白，那支舞像是無緣由的暴力，沒有大團圓，沒有進展，英雄沒有取勝。Stiles最後戰敗了，但這支舞的意義在於無果的戰鬥。

Derek早知道Stiles的本性也是這樣。Stiles狂野難馴，因少年憾事而言辭惡毒，拒絕俯首貼耳，他將來不會成功，他太破碎，但有異於Derek的破碎。

Derek願意接觸他已經等於請纓出戰，他以此為榮，他能以此為榮。這一幕等於《罪與罰》拉斯柯尼科夫砍死當舖老太婆，是所有後續故事的觸媒，是數百頁心理活動中最重要的小節。

他汗濕的手握成拳，肩膀抖震，打了個冷顫。在十一月的紐約街頭，Laura披走了他的外套，他也認命了。這跟他想和Stiles待久一點無關，自高中女友將他的生活燒成灰燼以來，Stiles是唯一能勾起他興趣的人。

沉醉在舞蹈的回憶，暢想將來，Derek半晌才察覺Stiles已停步。他戰戰競競，擔心已耗盡了好意，儘管他肯定自己沒有誤讀Stiles的舞蹈。他純粹害怕他不該理解這支舞，即使理解也不該說出來。

Stiles剎停不動，被幾個途人撞上。他沒反應，食指點在下唇慢慢摩娑良久，盯著Derek，胸膛微微起伏。Derek對即將說出口的回絕嚴陣以待。Stiles開口了，坦率直言: 「想不想操我?」

「想。」他沙啞聲回道，至少今次答對了。

Stiles點頭自我肯定，好像開始籌謀。他聳聳肩:「酷，附近找個地方還是...」

「再過幾條街。」Derek收斂目瞪口呆的表情。公寓很大，他只喜歡那兒的藏書和窗外景色。他18歲就買下那公寓，一個魯莽憤怒的富有青年也得成年才能支使人幫他燒鈔票。他受夠了Laura早上的紅眼眶，顫抖的嘴唇，還有愈來愈重的酒氣。他受夠演技樣板的Peter，晃來晃去裝作關心他。他自己有多內疚難受，不用這些歷劫老兵來提醒。

這公寓又昂貴又造作，卻是第一個能讓他逃離家人的桃源。他就只剩下這間公寓了。

Stiles如同皇者出巡般行進，Derek心忖究竟是這個城市令他風騷至此，還是因為公司四處巡演，令他活得像旅人過客。Stiles定居城裡還是四海為家?或許Derek本來早有機會和他看對眼。想發問又怕招來鄙視眼神，他將要得到最想要的東西，雖然不夠，但再好也只能這樣了。

「我沒想過你會答應。」過了街角，Stiles停下來說，無意識地踮腳拉伸小腿，小躍幾下看向Derek，抽出一直插在口袋的手，百無聊賴地啃起指甲，不見一絲緊張。Derek對閃爍的紅色交通燈眨眨眼，不過短短一程路，他在Stiles眼中由白痴變成懦夫，他想現在自己會有什麼新代號。

「或許你沒有想像中那麼了解我。」Derek嘗試說得毫不在乎，不果。看著Stiles的眼睛，他只能欣賞他的長睫毛;看著Stiles舔下唇，他只能想像唇環的觸感。他從未吻過穿環的人。他根本沒吻過什麼人。他只跟Kate做過，再沒別人，那是一段爛得可以著書的戀情。此後他對性事一無所知。

他想知道一切。

Stiles看來像那種不聽命令的人。自信了解世界，拒絕將就。Derek有什麼資格說他無知?天曉得他經歷過什麼?他的過去造就了全新的他。Stiles哼笑一聲:「走著瞧。」一如Derek所料，Stiles滿是懷疑，突然間，Derek想嚇他一跳。

他小心拉開Stiles啃著的手。觸手溫軟，手套隔阻肌膚相觸，Derek的手更濡濕。他很久沒主動踫觸別人，這舉動初次教他皮膚刺痛。他劇烈地感覺到手中物多脆弱，嘗試鬆開長繭的手指。終於踏出第一步，他握住Stiles的手腕不敢放開，盯著他的眼睛靠近。他輕吻Stiles的唇，嘴唇幾乎沒有印上，已教他雙腳發軟，心慌意亂。Derek硌到他的唇環，但他避開那兒以免搞砸一切。

心如擋鼓，他退下來，側邊路證白光示意他應該過路。Stiles呆呆地眨眼。終於他收拾好心情，挖苦地笑說:「你知道我不是上樓跟你做愛的，對不對?」說到做愛像是談論發黴霉菌一樣。「我問你想不想操我，不是問要不要跟我濃情蜜意一番。」他哼了一聲，彷彿做愛這行為根本可笑，挑釁道:「不想操的話最好現在告訴我。」

Derek瞇起眼，摟過Stiles的腰，嚙咬唇釘一帶，牙齒刮擦他的唇，舌尖繞著金屬尖端打圈。這個舉動實在唐突，現在他只想證明Stiles不應把他看扁了，他敢作敢為。他的手由後背下滑到Stiles的臀部，揉捏著頂開Stiles的大腿。

Stiles驚訝屏息，Derek沒間時去想Stiles看上他哪一點才勃起。舌頭擠進Stiles嘴裡，Stiles的手圈上他的頸項和髮際，拱起背將屁股頂上來。厚厚的手套令Derek更情熱，上唇冒出汗珠，他在Stiles口中喘息道:「沒有異議。」是否妄語?他不知道。他願意不加矯飾，接受Stiles提出的挑戰。他從未在性事上如此自信又自卑。他跟Kate曾經做愛，讓他飄飄然地吐露感情，讓Kate來襲時正中要害，毀滅一切。但他一眼就知道自己想跟Stiles幹什麼。

被Stiles摸過的地方起了雞皮疙瘩，Derek彷彿能感受剛才他的手如何在身上遊走，卻要假裝不為所動。

Stiles仰後，眼神探詢，拇指撫過Derek濕潤下唇。「得教你證明一下。」他呼吸粗重地說，對Derek笑了，不是往常自顧自的笑。

Stiles退後，雙手插回口袋，好像不打炮就沒必要摸來摸去了。

Derek咬牙深吸一口涼氣，嘗試回復剛才的親密姿勢。再走三條街就到公寓了，一到公寓，除非Stiles不樂意，他不會再放手。他癡想道，屌在腿間搏動。

Stiles一退開，寒風拂衣冷卻了剛才的興奮，半硬的勃起呼應著回落的腎上腺素。他們再次並排等過路，Stiles的眼神比剛才更好奇熾熱。Derek為此顫抖，Stiles再這樣看他，他就什麼也不剩了。

Stiles像是要活剝了他，在這個規則不明的遊戲中揭穿他虛張聲勢，而Derek得假裝自己拿的一手好牌。

他在趁三個女學生經過的時候再靠近Stiles，其中兩個女生顯然是《五十度灰》的信徒，聽說過大概，但年輕缺乏實際經驗，只會眨眼咬唇裝性感。Stiles如魚得水地調情，Derek陶醉在他溫暖明朗的表情中，不知不覺間後頸一涼，才意識到Stiles的手搭上來。

他的冰冷手指描到Derek衣下的皮帶邊緣，站到他對面，手滑到他的後袋。

Derek屏息嘶聲道:「Stiles，我的公寓就在這。」他指指樓上，故意說出Stiles的名字，彷彿他倆本來親密。門衛努力別開視線。

Stiles將他摁到一小樹上，Derek小腿貼上冰冷的金屬圍欄，剛好阻檔了行人道的視線。小樹被他壓得東搖西擺，光禿禿的枝頭抖不下一片葉。「我操。」他的聲音斷斷續續，沒了下文。Stiles抓住他屁股，扳開臀瓣壓到樹上，他的屌都硬得能鏟草了。Stiles沒有退開，緊貼他的前襠，手在臀瓣上收攏，食指摩裟股溝，他媽的輕柔而不懈地掃過他的後陰。Stiles鬆手，將他按回樹幹上，拱起腰輕抵Derek的前襠。

他靠近Derek的頸頂，吐息溫暖:「它想吸你的屌。」重音落在「吸」字上，Derek光聽就差點脆倒。他的屌一抖，好像聽見Stiles提到它。Stiles下唇從頸子向上拖曳來到耳垂，皮膚生溫，金屬發冷，Derek開始明白他為何要戴個天殺的唇環了。

他們隨時會被途人發現，但Stiles慢條斯理，行李袋早有預謀地放在信手可及的位置。他每頂一下都將Derek狠壓在樹幹上，摩擦和撩撥叫他眼眶發紅。他的脖頸通紅，半是尷尬，半是膽顫，一方面毫無表演慾的他被自己當眾行淫的舉動嚇壞，另一方面和Stiles一起他又不怕了。Stiles能隨時暴走，反過來嚇壞別人。

他想要的不止是紛至沓來令人折腰的性趣，不止是互相侵入對方的安全空間。Derek開始覺得這是一個考核，考核Stiles能做到什麼地步，Derek又能做到什麼地步。他低吼一聲，攫住Stiles的屁股搓磨，Stiles小心拉起衛衣，他們之間只相隔一片曲線畢露的緊身褲布料。Derek能看到陽具和睪丸的形狀大小，令他垂涎。他匆匆吞咽，將Stiles扯回來，緩緩輕蹲站直，背貼著樹幹上上下下磨蹭，希望能把自己他媽的釘穩。

絕對是新體驗。

Derek雙眼緊閉，張著嘴仰頭，盡量不喘息，不想顯得太享受(然而並沒什麼用) ，每一下輾磨，他的手指都痙攣似地抓著Stiles。然後他的快感落空了。

Stiles憑意志抽身退開，輕笑著斜眼看他，欲蓋彌彰地調整襠部。「谷精上腦的混蛋，你的公寓就在這裡。」他毫無羞恥心，笑得更歡，竄逃之際Derek將他拉回。Stiles知道Derek已被他征服。剛才不斷試探他來確認自己手頭籌碼，現在他知道Derek根本沒有底線。

Derek厚顏地磨蹭Stiles的屁股，在他耳邊低吼:「我會毀了你。」他靜下心來，假裝這是個對決，假裝他還有後招足以取勝。

他好像挺有說服力，因為他感到Stiles抵著他顫抖。Stiles 咂舌，但他的聲音抖得厲害。「今晚許下很多諾言啊，俊男。」他瞇眼退到Derek撈不到的地方，由進門到進電梯一直保持這樣的距離。

他們沒有在電梯裡操。

因為電梯到埗的速度比Derek記得的更快。他的舌頭不情不願離開Stiles的鎖骨，按著Stiles踏出舖了瓷磚的走廊。Stiles的鎖骨和他的肌肉一樣堅硬，但掩飾不了他在Derek嘴下的軟語呢喃。Stiles的指甲仍刮擦著他的頭皮，他慢慢鬆手，令Derek質疑自己為什麼可以容許他放手。

這一層只有三間寬敞公寓，Derek咒罵自己，竟買下了離電梯最遠的一間，還鎖了門。爆竊?他媽的才不在乎。他只有一堆書和雙重冰滴咖啡壺，沒什麼好偷。

他願意把這些東西全扔了，換來能立時摸進Stiles褲襠的快樂。

冰冷的手指艱難地掏出冰冷的鑰匙，握不穩，但他最後還是成功開門了，他畢竟還是頗靈巧的。

Stiles不請自行入內，不願齊頭並進，搶先Derek一步。他草草四顧，勾起殘酷笑容，又彷彿胸有成竹。「他媽的早知道是這樣。」他刻薄地說，踢一踢十人餐枱的黑木桌腳，冷笑仰望上面的水晶吊燈。他數起下一個房間的真皮椅來，越過障礙走到落地窗前，外面是密雲籠罩的摩天大樓。

他轉身扔下豆豆帽和行李袋，故意扯扯衛衣下擺，露出肩膊貼上玻璃，嘗試在上面留下印跡。無聊又孩子氣的行為令Derek笑得開懷。就算他為上床而來也時刻警戒，雙手交疊在胸前以證明沒有鬆懈。

Derek質疑這能證明什麼，他露出的肩頸上已有Derek嘬出的青紫吻痕。Stiles是他遇過最難搞的人，Derek自認跟他旗鼓相當，但他們將要上床了。Derek離奇地心悅誠服，更加興味盎然。 他不作偽地說:「你說過我不了解你。」

Derek在廚櫃擱下鑰匙走向Stiles。盯著Stiles舔舔嘴唇，發現自己史無前例地有話直說。「差不多全家死光後，我買下這公寓。兄弟姐妹...」深吸一口氣，吸吸鼻子，繼續說下去:「表弟妹、姑媽、父母都死了。我當時18歲，不知道自己在幹啥，買下這兒，只想逃避姐姐的無聲控訴。他們因我而死，所有人因我而死，沒死的都知道是我的錯。所以，Stiles，或許你沒有自以為那麼了解我。」

Stiles喉結一動，挨著玻璃窗滑下來站直，再次貼近他，睥睨著，臉上一點歉意都沒有，只有惱怒，因為他看錯了人，還得找藉口支持他的觀察。Stiles敷衍地皺眉，盡是虛情假意。Derek不懂是什麼令男孩變成這樣。或許他在街頭打滾，或許他誘惑的本事過人，但他不過是個男孩。Derek想像不到他有何往事。他的金棕色眼睛閃閃發光。「你真身說不定是個戴著噁心藍芽耳機、富埒天子的華爾街人渣，說真的嗎? 」他問道，唇環擦過Derek的嘴唇。

 Derek挑起眉頭，對Stiles侃侃而談的沸騰衝動已經降溫。他不知道Stiles期待著什麼，但他知道自己不會合格。他告訴Stiles自己害死全家，別無貳辭，而Stiles的反應是開個玩笑。這反應太不可思議，Derek都不知道自己應否感到受冒犯。「你要怎樣才更想操我?」他嘶啞地問，決定回到正題。

「當然了，又一個華爾街反派。」Stiles笑著說，似是他獨門的道歉方式。Derek可以接受。Stiles退後，拿起掉線鬆垮的素面衛衣，說:「華爾街反派通常會要求我改頭換面穿金戴銀。」他輕哼著別過臉，繼續用輕蔑的眼刀掃射公寓的豪華裝潢。「抱歉，我是個混蛋。」他背對Derek，突然吐出一句.

「你真的感到抱歉嗎?」Derek明知故問，看Stiles的指甲蓄意刮磨大理石櫃面。

他稍微轉身，剛好讓Derek看到他的假笑。「不。」他說，不在乎假意的道歉騙不倒Derek。. 「我本性混帳，有什麼好道歉。」他冷哼道，轉向Derek，倚到桌邊，攤開手掌坐上去，好像要翻一翻手花。那一刻他的功底與專業表露無遺。如果他抬腿開始拉筋，Derek也不會覺得奇怪。「況且我早就警告過你，看我怎樣氣走你女友。不，姐姐。」他懶洋洋地修正，像姐姐、女友啥的根本不重要，他不過問，也不在乎Derek是否單身。

Derek想在今晚做全所有的事，他能做到。 「過來。」他粗聲說，Stiles竟然順從。

他似笑非笑，顯示兩廂情願是個巧合，Stiles的順從不過為滿足個人需要。Derek拇指按住唇環:「我可以多粗暴?我從沒有...」

Stiles眼珠一轉。「他媽的別臨陣退縮。」他乾巴巴地說，怒氣驟減，就像Derek的存在不再擾人，Derek也沒想過自己可以這樣寬容。手掌擱上Derek前臂，Stiles說:「拉扯不行，但咬、舐之類?他媽的讓我性致勃勃，全允了。」

「那麼這樣。」Derek小心翼翼捧著Stiles的臉，拇指輕輕壓腮，舌頭緩緩捲住Stiles唇環的尖端。他不知道誰比較享受。他舌尖擦遍柔軟唇瓣才退下。Stiles半瞇著眼，手緊抓臂膀，踮起腳不自覺地跟上他的節奏。Derek將他定住，拇指抹過下頜的鬍茬，對他的嘴吐出暖意，拇指拖曳下唇，從裡面看到唇環末端。輕咬那片唇瓣，微微拉扯，但沒有踫到唇釘，Stiles抵著他的嘴呻吟，手忙著解開鈕扣，摸上Derek的後背。

手指很冷，腕套很暖，禁不住一陣顫慄沿脊椎蜿蜒而上。Stiles試著再次貼上他的唇，但Derek只溫柔撫掃下唇的唇釘。他感覺Stiles一意拱過來吻他的嘴，Derek鬆手退後一步，Stiles的抓握落空了。「現在可以了?」他對自己喘不來氣感到訝異，他根本還沒幹啥，不過誘來一個吻，但令Stiles也喘著粗氣，眸色變暗。

「你這個天殺的人渣。」他咆哮道，堵住Derek的嘴。Derek察覺他因為不耐用力磕到唇釘，痛得一抽，但他沒有退縮，繼續接吻，Derek的舌頭圈起唇環，也逗弄著Stiles的舌頭。

Stiles手往下探，一擊即中隔著褲子輕掃Derek陰囊下的敏感肌膚。他溫柔摩娑，不夠刺激但足以令Derek熱情堵上他的嘴。Stiles的拇指和掌心輕車熟路地攏捻他的陽具。他摸上了頂端，拇指用心在馬眼畫弧。Derek感到自己開始漏出前液，再下去就能射了。褲子的薄布料掩飾不了他硬得發痛的事實。

掌根揉回柱底睪丸之際，他抓住Stiles的手腕。他不能這樣就射，他還不知道什麼能令Stiles忘形，他要在完事之前了解他的喜好。

Derek扯掉他的腕套，將他摟過來，一手托著大腿，Stiles不費力地瞬間墜入Derek懷裡，腿環上腰，分明是習慣托舉之功。他比Derek想像中重，所以Derek得雙手托著他的臀部，Stiles得意洋洋，像是完全明白他的衝動何來。

緊身褲讓他原形畢露，Derek又能怎樣。

Stiles倚著他的臂膀，捏起起衣腳，輕鬆脫掉寬鬆的衛衣。一如所料，裡面什麼都沒穿，Derek終於能看清蒼白軀幹上的深色刺青。

心臟上方的黑色飛鳥睜眼(儘管眼珠也是黑色)生動得令Derek自覺被盯著。手指描摹鳥翼，他終於認出這是一隻烏鴉，爪子和鳥喙一樣尖銳。平常人在身上紋上鳥兒，代表自由遠颺，但Derek知道這隻鳥兒並不自由。這烏鴉目光嚴酷，如同控訴。

側腹的刺青更複雜，不明的線條圖案在圓弧內環環相扣。他的腰有漩渦似的枝椏，刺青下半截被緊身褲遮擋，Derek很想看全。「這就是全部?」Derek盯著Stiles胸膛上的體毛，指頭不懈地輕輕掃過他的粉紅乳頭。

Stiles哼聲撥開他的手，隱藏剛才倒抽一口氣的事實:「冰山一角啊，老兄。」

Derek佯裝不解，抱著Stiles蹦了一下，摸上他圈好的腿根: 「我得再認真找找看。」

Stiles的手指插進他髮間拉扯，他痛得不爽，Stiles一定是為了插嘴故意打斷他說話:「我不就要你這樣做嗎?」

Derek的門牙溫柔地嵌入Stiles的脖頸，好像只想在他的肌膚上留下殘影。Stiles沒有預料到他突然重重拉下來，他像觸電似地繃直，臀部抬起貼在一塊。

Derek差點失去平衡，揮著胳臂握上櫃子的把手，臀部主動抬撞把Stiles壓在島台上。嘴唇貼上Stiles的耳殼，近看才發現那不是普通耳環。他比計劃好的更輕柔快速地吸啜那些細小的黑色扁釘。指頭描著扁釘打轉，舌頭隨後描補。

Stiles嗚咽，拱起背，圈在Derek腰間的腿滑下，手指從Derek的髮間探到他已經汗濕的背，果斷扯開他的褲子。肉帛相見，Stiles一手抓著他屁股貼近，一手圈住他的屌。

Derek沒料到他這樣大膽，暈頭轉向。他另一隻手抵著島台，除了頂上Stiles鬆鬆的抓握別無他想。他有衝動反客為主，勇往直前，明顯Stiles指望著他這樣做。Derek心忖倆們是否在玩二人限定的親密遊戲。在Derek出手之前，Stiles要證明他能把Derek玩弄於股掌之中。

Derek不在乎輸贏，只要Stiles繼續幹活。褲子脫到一半，Stiles舔舔嘴唇俯瞰著他指間圈起的龜頭，已滲著前液。Derek看著Stiles的表情，很高興知道大家一樣興奮。

吻上Stiles呻吟的嘴，Derek只渴望更加貼近，看到他的長睫撲扇，自己也閉上眼使出渾身解數。迷亂潮濕又熱情地唇舌交纏，Stiles的手指終於撈起Derek的屌。嘴唇在交頸和激烈的喘息中你爭我鬥，但下半身完全相反，Stiles輕攏慢撚，要Derek感受每一秒，而當Derek忍不住拱了幾下，Stiles就擼得愈來愈慢。

他的手指直入，掌根揉搓柱底，指頭撫弄龜頭，手指收攏得更緊，然後慢慢往復，非常非常慢。Derek想殺了他，又想立牌坊歌頌他。

對Stiles的感覺就是這樣兩極。

Stiles的手再越過柱底往下，指腹按摩Derek的陰囊，膝蓋將他雙腿頂得更開，在會陰處美妙緩慢地搓揉，Derek肯定得立個牌坊，殺人?射了再說。Stiles可能已感覺到他天殺的快到了，陰囊繃緊，屁股自動往上頂之際，Derek感覺到Stiles撒手了。

Derek捺不往朝他吼。

Stiles恬不知恥地笑。不過他胸膛起落喘不上氣，也不見得掌控大局。 「想就這樣射?」他豎眉挑釁道。

Derek打量著Stiles晶亮的下唇。他仍然佝著背縮起，Derek知道他想要的不只是在走廊草草解決。他的指頭擦過Stiles的下唇、脖子、赤裸胸膛，舔著嘴唇坦承:「不想。」

Derek退後幾步，Stiles優雅地從剛才壓倒的扶把跳到地上站直，挑眉探詢。Derek忙著小心翼翼解開鈕扣。Derek沒有硬扯脫掉襯衣，手指笨拙地摸索光滑的鈕扣，不熟練地露出更多肌膚。

Stiles好像沒有注意Derek有多差勁，只是舔著嘴唇，手掌印上他的胸膛，隨著Derek成功解扣往下探，似是一場不在乎輸贏的比賽。最後一顆鈕扣還沒解開，Stiles反手再次滑下Derek的褲襠。Derek迎上他的指爪，Stiles擼管的手腕就猛然卡在最後那顆鈕扣上。

「老是逗我。」他喘氣耳語，狠狠咬下Derek的耳輪，令他呻吟。「我沒法控制自己不讓你在這裡射。」

這句說話令Derek失去自制，但他成功拉起Stiles的手，抱起他走到睡房，Stiles的睪丸正抵著Derek的龜頭。他將Stiles扔到床上，還帶點餘震。他把握時間，手指插到後跟脫掉Stiles的鞋襪，笨拙地扯下Stiles的緊身褲。

陽具彈出，Derek呆呆凝視深色毛髮與底下的粗血管。

「操，我得幹什麼你才肯動?」Stiles怒罵，聲音破碎不耐。

Derek貶眨眼，沒意識到自己光盯著不做事，趕忙開幹。Stiles的大手自己擼著，Derek得阻止他。狼狽拉開床頭櫃抽屜，有潤滑劑，沒安全套，因為他從未想過和陌生人上床。Derek拿起潤滑劑，希望自己面容不至於太扭曲:「我沒有套。」

Stiles面色一沉，惱火地怒目而視。「當然他媽的沒有。」他喃喃道，聲音微不可聞，靈活地轉身落地立正(屌也立正) ，奪門而出。

Derek覺得身體某部份成鹽柱了，剛由驚恐模式轉成自我憎恨模式，Stiles踮著腳回來，把安全套擲到他頭上。Derek條件反射接下，Stiles又坐回床上，好像剛才沒有出什麼令人心臟病發的事故。

Derek對他眨眨眼，滿腦子是漫出來的妒忌，他根本沒資格妒忌。Stiles隨身備著安全套，或許沒有Derek插足，Stiles今晚會和卷髮男孩上床。好吧，如果這是Stiles本來的打算，Derek會確保今晚將他操得忘記他人的名字。

他低吼一聲，臀部將Stiles釘到床上，陷在他腿間。Derek之前在舞台上看到Stiles就想像要這樣做，陷在他腿間進入他。誠然只多了裹了潤滑液的手指，但倒抽一口涼氣和被揍似的聲音與他的幻想完全吻合。

Derek的指頭按壓Stiles的肛門，但沒有進入。Stiles沒有抱怨痛呼，他咆哮著拱起背索要。Derek按下兩隻手指時，他的低吟在胸腔迴響。他扭動著手指進入，Stiles在他身下扭動，軀幹仲展，肩膀嵌進床褥。Derek另一隻手擱在Stiles的鎖骨上，手指微微按著他的咽喉。他小心摸上他的頸脖，指腹輕按喉結，再滑到他的下巴，讓他保持仰後。他看起來完全迷失，眼簾顫著閉上，胸膛起伏，臀部隨Derek的手指出入頂起。

Derek希望他有多點耐性去享受眼前景象，但他的屌在抽動，情況堪虞，大有機會未進去就洩了。 他寧願狂拉猛扯也不耐心解扣和拉下拉鍊，終於成功把褲子連內褲扯下來戴上安全套，Stiles瞪他一眼。

Derek壓上去，一隻手攥著Stiles的肩膊，另一隻手握好自己的柱根，呼著氣定好姿勢。 「準備好?」他沿著Stiles的視線問。

Stiles翻了個白眼，手腳並用撐起自己迎上Derek的屌。「操!好。」他閉上眼嘶聲道，表情狂喜，Derek萬幸尚有一絲自制力令他不至於當場釋放。

隔了一陣子，他才放任自流，純粹享受深深埋在Stiles體內，壓緊下半身的感覺。他一手抓著Stiles的肩膀，半退出來再頂進去，節奏緩慢穩定，希望Stiles相信他只是慢慢來不想虛度今晚，而不是為了嚴格控制自己。

Stiles順從這樣的節奏大概一分鐘，然後他的指甲拖曳著往下，伸長手臂摁著Derek下半身用力撞擊，就像要Derek兌現操他的承諾。

Derek屈服於插入Stiles的慾望，即使他撐不了多久。他操進去，肉體互相拍打的每一下都無情地陷得徹底，指頭繞著乳尖，舌頭毫無章法地吻得潮濕，直至Stiles大腿夾著他下背，腳跟嵌進他的臀瓣，他才射了，倒在Stiles身上喘粗氣，沒有意識到自己笑得不能自已，喃喃道:「你操的跟跳舞一樣。」他花了幾秒才察覺他射了，Stiles還沒有。

他的臂部還下意識地抬撞，他努力撐起自己，心如擂鼓，頭腦昏暈，四肢發軟，感覺Stiles撫著他汗濕的後頸。Stiles手完美地貼在他發熱的身軀，然後他的手指插到Derek濕淋淋髮間，將Derek的頭壓到他頸窩。 「慢點。」他氣喘吁吁。

Derek呼了一口氣，疲累多於愉悅:「你不想做愛。」

Stiles輕哼:「也不想你為了讓我射而爆血管啊。」Stiles的指甲在頭部輕輕爬梳，Derek心緩了，氣平了。「別勉強。」Stiles說，嘴唇掠過Derek髮際。「我知道你不常幹這個，不常觸摸別人。」 Derek來不及震驚，Stiles繼續說:「你跟路過的女孩，甚至姐姐都保持距離，孤立自己。操這回事重質不重速度，所以別覺得你不能享受。」

Derek吞了吞口水，蹦起來，指頭描畫Stiles的刺青，追溯腰側圓環交錯的線條。Stiles為肌膚的騷癢倒抽一口氣，而Derek的手指再次埋進Stiles體內，Stiles屏息，腳尖捲曲。

Derek蹲在他腿間，一手慵懶地開拓，另一隻手黏著Stiles屌上的靜脈前後把弄，將頂端吸進嘴裡。Stiles眼珠翻出來，Derek邊啜邊盯緊他的臉，每當Derek拱到他的前列腺，Stiles臉上的痣會隨他猛地抽氣咬牙而起伏。每當Derek指頭刮過他的睪丸，Stiles的睫毛會撲扇。每當Derek吸得用力，Stiles的臉頰會變得潮紅。他踴躍又迷人，當他終於射在Derek嘴裡，Derek覺得贏了一仗。

他的身體慢慢放鬆，陷回床上，胸膛起伏，絕望急促的喘息漸漸和緩，Derek仍溫柔吮吸他軟掉的陰莖。Stiles受不了，弱弱地推他額頭要他鬆口，打了個呵欠，伸展四肢，含混不清地說:「該死的棒透了。」他挑眉:「儘管我比較喜歡插到射。」

Derek不安吞聲，撐起下身躺到Stiles身旁，剛才一心讓Stiles射，太忘形，現在才記起給安全套打結。「看你趕不趕時間。」他看看自己的軟掉的陽具，戰戰兢兢地說:「我打賭能讓你如願。」

Stiles懶洋洋地笑，搖搖頭。Derek心裡一沉。Stiles反手掩嘴又打了個呵欠溜開，回頭問他:「有能吃的東西沒有?」

「沒有。」Derek承認，怪責自己不買吃的。Stiles坐起來，Derek看到在台上驚鴻一瞥的背部刺青，Derek眼中的色塊差不多掩蓋整個軀幹，比正面的刺青面績更大。巨木沿著脊骨攀升，彎枝扭曲，與樹根對照形成復雜紋路，枝葉扶疏，每段都刻上充滿活力的色彩，揉合了裸色與葉綠，樹根粗糙生猛，看來像要在底部延展下去。

Derek的手不受控地在他背上遊走，直至Stiles慄然一聳。肩胛起伏，彷似葉搖。樹底有隻狼在巨大的樹根下走來走去。最初Derek以為跟Stiles胸前的黑烏鴉是一對，但Stiles靠前，狼在燈光下原是深紫色。Derek退開歪頭，從這個角度看到海軍藍色的狼也在瞅他。

Stiles站起來，Derek鬆開手，四指再次摁掃Stiles大腿根的爪痕。Stiles的樹抖了一下，他走開了，Derek終於感覺自己的嘴未被縫上，他說:「去哪兒?」

Stiles聳聳肩，找到緊身褲套上。「出去，吃飯，回家。」他轉身，肩膀再一抖:「以上皆是。」

Derek舌頭打結，好不容易才說出口，他好像再不提議就逾時了:「介意我一起去嗎?」

Stiles又不在乎地聳聳肩。Derek翻著衣櫃，他穿到劇院的正裝似乎只會招來Stiles的白眼。他找到一條印著「比肯山曲棍球隊」的灰色運動褲和素面海軍藍連帽衣，但及不上Stiles那件褪色的衛衣。

他抓起鑰匙，看到Stiles已穿好衣服，背著行李袋在門口啃中指指甲。看到Derek的衣著，他笑了:「伙計，你穿便服還是像個有錢混蛋。」

Derek僵住，Stiles想他換衣服還是怎樣?Stiles的球鞋蹬著牆衝前，拉下Derek的連帽衣拉鍊，露出胸膛，手指絞著抽繩，怫然作色。「這都沒下過水，對嗎?看起來就是他娘的新衣服。」輕偎Derek頸窩，Stiles一把扯掉拉鍊，掐他乳頭，Derek駭然抽搐。「穿上咱們鄉巴佬的衣服還是很性感嘛。」

Stiles退後幾步，Derek攥著前臂將他拉回來，粗聲粗氣地說:「我不覺得你是鄉巴佬。」Derek將鑰匙扔進袋裡，攬著Stiles，告訴他:「我不在乎錢，也不在乎你有沒有錢。」

Stiles搖頭冷哼:「什麼人會說這種話?有錢人。」Stiles橫眉怒目，好像不想玩了。

Derek吞吞口水，無助地聳肩:「我情願跟家人一起家徒四壁，也不願擁有這一切，這些東西根本沒意義。」

Stiles咬咬下唇，似為應否說話而天人交戰，過幾秒才開口:「我懂，我懂你在說什麼，但不要貶低這一切，假裝這一切一文不值，你錯了。這代表你不愁吃穿好嗎。我在這裡待上5分鐘就知道你沒工作，你不用煩惱財源，你不用為了繳房租水費扭盡六壬。不要假裝這一切毫無意義，明白嗎?這就是安全感，你不知道某些人為了安全感願意犧牲什麼。」

「犧牲全家?」 Derek咆哮著問道，瞇起眼屏氣攝息，被Stiles的說話激怒了。

Stiles挑釁地昂起頭吼回去:「可能吧。」 Stiles怒氣沖沖大步出門，Derek來不及問他是什麼意思。.

Derek抓過錢包追出去，趕上怒火中燒等電梯的Stiles，Stiles故意雙手插袋。Derek拉拉他手肘引他注意。他覺得Stiles有很多難言之隱，Derek不明白也沒法辯駁，所以他決定隨他去，免得唇槍舌劍兩看生厭。「嗨。」他正色道:「我不是故意要跟你吵架，但我不確定你是否故意啟釁。」

Stiles肩膀放鬆下來，深吸一口氣，突然說:「這裡離M線不遠吧?」

Derek沒搭過地下鐵，不過地產經紀送他一本路線冊子。剛搬來那個星期，他除了躲在空房間假裝聽不見電話鈴聲外，就光研究冊子和從門縫塞進來的中餐外賣單了。「對，走五條街就到。」

Stiles點頭。 「有間過得去的連鎖薄餅店，幾步路，油膩膩但便宜。」說罷猶豫幾秒，懶得再次指出Derek如何視錢財如糞土。 「還通宵營業。」

Derek朝他點頭:「聽起來不錯。」跟Stiles吃飯聽起來本就不錯。

夜深不代表街上沒人，地鐵如是。Stiles領他進了滿是空位的車廂，自己握著扶杆。Derek縮在他身旁幾分鐘，進站剎車時下意識攙扶他的腰。打了個寒噤，預料Stiles又要自矜獨立自持，教訓Derek少管閒事了。

Stiles光搖搖頭，好像根本不相信Derek是真人，Derek都驚呆了。他柔柔地笑，倚過來扯他的兜帽，攬他深吻。走了幾條街，他的唇釘又變得冰涼，令Derek倒抽一口氣。Stiles把握機會伸舌繞一圈下唇。

Derek一把摟緊Stiles和扶杆，他們的吻先沸騰後慵懶，循環往復。Stiles先抽身， 手指沿耳骨搔到他的耳垂，然後放手。「到站了。」他莞爾道。

Derek對他眨眼，強要自己鬆手，好讓雙腿如常邁步。

Stiles駕輕就熟領他走過兩條街，來到燈光暗淡的小薄餅店。薄餅店凹凸不平的金屬招牌在深夜暗不可辨。面向路邊的「營業」霓虹燈只有業字還亮著。Stiles伸手，手指交扣拉他進門。Derek自覺笨手笨腳，終究趕得及反握回去。Stiles不問他就點了兩瓣芝士薄餅，帶他坐到三張空枱的其中一張。 Derek的凳子嘎吱響，枱面是斜的。

「你住附近?」 Derek問，剛好疲態畢露的老闆扔下兩個紙碟，上面的薄餅比紙碟大多了。

Stiles聳聳肩，答了等同沒答:「視乎你如何定義附近。」

Derek聽出了叫他別操蛋追根究底的意味，他轉念深思Stiles在這城市輕車熟路，代表他常駐此地，或許他們不過相距一個地鐵站。這真是便宜了，走幾步就能耿耿膜拜Stiles的屌。

Stiles一嘴都是巴馬臣芝士和辣椒，塞得像怕別人跟他搶吃的。發現Derek吃不完，Stiles索性將Derek的餅底拋進嘴裡。流油手指敲敲桌面，他思量道:「那很不錯，是吧?」Stiles笑著瞥一眼Derek放桌上的鈔票，饒有興味地瞧著他。「那一炮，謝啦。」他正色道:「這一餐也謝了。」

「對。」Derek回道，茫然若失。他沒料到交歡過後人就這樣各分散。Derek站起來的時候，Stiles已經出了門。「Stiles?」

Stiles回頭，仍步履不停，在黑間中粲然而笑，露出一口白牙。「啊?怎麼了?」他漫不經心地問。

Derek’s洩了氣。他懂的，Stiles問他想不想操的時候，他就懂了。一夜風流不代表有下文。 要求更多只會出醜而已。手在口袋裡握成拳，Derek抿嘴說:「照顧好自己?」

Stiles笑著拋媚眼。 「我懂，信我。」他聳肩:「反正沒別人會照顧我啊?」

Derek想開口自告奮勇，終究還是點點頭目送Stiles走過街角，自己轉身走回車站，行邁靡靡，中心搖搖，長這麼大首次覺得如此孤獨。

手因為空無一物而發麻，他將手汗擦在衣上絞著，努力轉移注意力。

他晚起賴床，蜷縮一角，好像想為不領情的某人留個位置。抬頭對直射的日光皺眉，只穿著寬闊的高中運動褲踮腳走出睡房。他揉揉眼睛，打著呵欠，邊撓褲襠邊去開咖啡機。

看到Laura雙手捧著杯子在廚房守株待兔，Derek差點嚇到魂飛魄散。她呷一口，洋洋得意地將他渾身上下掃瞄一遍。他希望昨夜床戰沒留下可供她詬病的痕跡，他不願想像她會說什麼難聽話。

Derek吼她，摘下自己的杯子，等待咖啡煮好。

她尖刻地笑，擠眉弄眼又要假裝不經意地問:「紆尊降貴跟芭蕾男孩打野食好玩嗎?」

Derek肩膀繃緊，Laura用字惹怒了他。紆尊降貴?Stiles才是紆尊那位。 「別那樣說他。」他不耐煩地說，沒什麼火氣，卻十二分認真。

Laura笑瞇瞇地瞅他的運動褲，抿起嘴。「Derek，別告訴我你已經栽了。」Derek無視她。她翻個白眼，彷彿這一切不言而喻: 「他在利用你。」

Derek 嗤之以鼻:「他沒有要過任何東西。」

「快了。」她若無其沒事地嘲道，事實上，Derek不悅更證明了她是對的。她放下杯子:「這叫欲擒故縱，令你自以為安全，所有出色詐欺師都會這招。」 她從椅子上的手袋中取出一份摺起的報紙，在他面前攤開。Stiles的舞評折了角。她自鳴得意:「況且論毒舌我還及不上這些人。」Laura指頭美甲點點那專欄，彷彿Derek鬼遮眼看不見。

Derek一把將報紙扯下來審視，越讀，越捏得指頭發白。至少他終於知道了背景故事原來是無望的愛。Stiles愛著的女孩單戀別人，為了求愛，Stiles與命運之神達成交易，而當中的魔鬼條文奪了他性命。這支舞奪去Derek的心神，而那個評論家啥都不懂，惡言多采多姿，「無緣由的爆發根本錯配且惡俗」算是整篇評論中最厚道的句子。

Derek看完已然渾身顫抖，他沒有物歸原主，直接將報紙扔進垃圾筒。 「完全捉錯用神。」他憤慨地說，他們完全沒看明白那支舞的純粹。沒錯，那支舞敵意滿載，苦澀悲哀，但都是其來有自。Stiles的角色不是為了成仁取義，祈求結局否極泰來。這支舞自私病態，目中無人，也沒什麼好辯解，正因揭露了人性醜惡，受不了才一意侮辱。「他們看不懂，卻自以為有資格指點。」搓搓鬍茬，Derek喃喃道:「他們不懂。」

Laura小心翼翼地看他，木然地說:「但你懂。」

不算問題，Derek還是答了:「我懂。」

「這樣啊...」Laura敲著桌子慎重開口，令Derek後頸寒毛直豎。「你們一起都幹啥?」意識到自己難掩好奇已破功，她不懷好意地問: 「刺青?吸毒?搶劫?」

Derek怒氣填膺。Laura就像Stiles當初待他的樣子，高高在上地批判，令你自覺渺少。「你自認高人一等。」他低聲咆哮:「憑什麼?就憑你夠富有，能華衣美服出入上東區?」他轉身，專心盯住咖啡機，好不用看她的臉。他的聲音微弱顫抖:「你證明了他所說的都是真的。」

她再開口時冷酷惡毒，聲音也在抖:「攻擊我很開心吧?」

Derek翻白眼，往咖啡裡倒糖:「你不是地球軸心，Laura。你一走我們就沒提起過你。」差不多吧，他轉身吹一口咖啡，很快知道自己犯了錯。

看到Derek轉回來，她怒視著他，眼神轉冷:「那麼你們都談什麼?有說起你的黑歷史嗎?」

Derek口裡有餿味。他該知道Laura佯退是為了再啟戰端。跟她對Stiles和Peter的指控雷同，Laura努力貶抑他，利用他，因為這是姐弟唯一的相處方式，確保Derek奪走了她的父母親族的性命之後難辭其咎。 「有。」他嘶聲道:「我說了，然後你知道發生什麼事嗎?Laura，他不在乎。假如他覺得我悽慘，他沒有花費一分一秒去讓我自覺悽慘。」

Laura的手抓緊桌角，像爪子一樣指節發白:「所以他是個反社會?」

Derek不願再退縮。他終於反駁了Laura想他就範時最愛用的招數。Derek本應受千倍折磨，Laura仍然接納Derek，是Derek之幸，這就是她的絕招，跟譴責他沒兩樣。「你不懂自己在說什麼。」他被自己的膽量嚇的打顫。「你什麼都不懂。」

「我知道你做過什麼，Derek。」她面紅目赤地回罵，一臉殘忍。

Derek身側的雙手握成拳，瞇了眼咬牙說: 「我識人不明。但我沒放火，Laura，我犯了誰都會犯的錯。」他控訴著，瞪裂了眼。 「你跟我一樣不知道她的真面目，Peter不知道，爸媽不知道，誰都不知道。他們不是我殺的，別再把汽油栽到我手上。」 Laura像被摑了一巴似的退縮。 「你說Peter想利用我，但每次你一時興起使喚我做事，你就會重提那場火。這不公道...如果你只會老調重彈，我不想你再來了。」他抓起昨晚脫衣時留在桌上的外套，錢包鑰匙就在下面，他心潮澎湃，難以自持。在門口套上鞋子，他頭也不回，不願看姐姐一眼: 「你最好趁我回來之前離開。」

他一進電梯就知道自己想去哪裡。他不知道Stiles在不在，但他終歸要回去劇院的。情況不妙，不過一晚，他就把Stiles當作避風港，Stiles對他既無期望，也無所求，令Derek出奇自在。

瞥一眼門扉，今天沒有任何劇目演出，但Derek還不想回家。他想給Laura整理的時間，她固執起來的所作所為能令人咋舌。他踱到初見Stiles的後門，想著要不要回去看看昨夜那間薄餅店，但他不肯定能否在白日人群擠擁的情況下找到回去的路。

他倚著劇院磚牆深呼吸，試著不再想剛才與Laura的爭拗，如何他再深思此事，儘管罪不在已，他也會崩潰道歉。Laura是他僅有的家人、同盟，也是他默認的唯一朋友。他沒法與她不相往來。

她就是知道這一點才肆無忌憚。他皺起眉頭，決定姐姐也好，別人也好，他以後都不容自己受人利用。

 「Derek?」

Derek嚇得鉗口吞舌。是昨晚的卷髮男孩Isaac。Derek沒聽到開門的聲音，來不及訝異Issac竟然記得他的名字，他就聽到一把熟悉的聲音。Stiles扯扯手套出門，跟後面的來人說話。轉身看到Derek，他就僵住了，突然尷尬地說:「嗨。」

「嗨。」Derek回道，似是喉頭被捏住。.

Stiles睨他一眼，舔唇咬起自己的唇釘，若有所思。他轉向那伙人，向一個蓄著耷拉長髮、比他矮幾吋的男孩揮手。Derek 依稀記得他是配角。旁邊紮了高髻的高瘦棕髮女孩是其中一個台柱。Stiles雙手插袋，小心走向Derek，看到Derek仍穿著昨天的衣服，他聳肩道:「想離開這裡嗎?」

Derek趕緊點頭，好像不答應，機會就稍瞬即逝。

Stiles與他並肩向地鐵站方向行進，拍卡帶Derek上月台，沒問過一個問題，Derek才記起Stiles也有爛事要處理，比如那篇舞評。

Derek打量他半响，粗聲粗氣怒道:「你不該聽信那些舞評，都是屁話。」

咬著指甲的Stiles放下手咯咯笑。「噢伙計，我不信。」他說，彷彿嗤笑看舞評這回事: 「很久以前就不看了。看得懂的人都會不會為報紙寫評論。」他對Derek認真地說:「他們的內心忙著破碎呢。你懂的，小心郁動，小心吸氣，免得痛徹心扉。」手肘捅捅Derek:「沒想過你是其中一位。」

想必是看見Derek苦著臉，Stiles才待他這樣和善，沒有立即攆走他。Derek縮起背，謙抑地問:「可以去你家嗎?」與Laura爭吵的難過消散之前，他都不想回公寓。

Stiles聳聳肩，有點不安地說:「好啊，也可以。」

直至Derek走進Stiles的髒亂單間，不看一眼就將Stiles摁到門板舌頭直搗，Stiles才自在起來。他們抵著門操，直至Derek脫力，才Stiles的屁股按到水槽邊借力，好在他裡面釋放。.

Stiles擼出來的時候，Derek還在他體內，還沒軟掉，Stiles直接撤退滑到地上，懶得走兩步上床。 他的鏡台和床是唯二能放進這個單間的家具，鏡台頂住床褥末端，底下兩個抽屜形同虛設。到處都攤了衣服，沒有衣櫃。「廚房」只有水糟和不插電的迷你雪櫃。

看到Stiles的牙刷漱口杯擱在生鏽的水糟邊，Derek知道這裡應該沒洗手間。

Derek不在乎，跟Stiles在一起最重要。軟塌塌的Derek回氣以後，一手攬腰將Stiles抱回薄床褥上。床上只有一張毯子和一個枕頭，連床架都沒有。Stiles順從地共享毯子，蜷在Derek懷中打呵欠:「操，你很不賴。」

Derek嘴唇掃過Stiles的亂髮，坦率耳語:「彼此彼此。」

* * *

他獨自醒來，手壓在唯一的枕頭下面，褲子還套著一邊腳踝。他打個呵欠，揉揉臉坐起，心忖該穿好衣服離開，還是等Stiles回來。他現在不想動，決定摔回去伸懶腰。

他一定打了瞌睡，再睜眼時只聽見門口的鉸鏈聲。塞了耳機的Stiles踱過來，身上穿著剛剛Derek幫他剝掉的衣服。Derek感覺不過假寐了幾分鐘。

他咽回另一個呵欠: 「以為你走了。」

「是走了。」Stiles說，一屁服坐到他身旁抖機靈。 「又回來了。」兩隻手指在Derek胸膛遊走，好奇地問:「感覺不那麼糟了吧?」

「好多了。」Derek承認。他看看Stiles額上汗珠和暈紅臉頰，他也許出外跑了一圈，嘴唇飽滿，睫毛驚人地長。他吞吞口水:「謝謝你的...」

「好吧。」Stile淡然踢掉蓋著Derek的毯子，跨坐到他身上，手掌貼上他胸膛說:「別多想再操一次?」

Derek不想提出異議。

翌日中午他又來劇院等人。他沒什麼好幹，太久不見Stiles，百爪撓心。他和Laura冷戰中，Peter覺得是時候乘虛而入，好像Laura不在，Derek就合該任他搓圓撳扁。

在門外倚欄等待，正好Isaac出來了。看到Derek，Issac怒翻白眼，在陽光下瞇眼打量他。「他一時半刻出不來。」他不太友善地說。

Derek聳肩，反正沒別的地方可去。

Isaac嘆氣，好像遇上一頭流浪貓，不知道該收養還是任牠流落街頭。他邊天人交戰邊按著門:「聽著，他在練習，編新的舞碼，你懂嗎?你不想等下去的。」

「我不介意等。」他覺得Isaac想趕走他，但他不打算走。他不求什麼，只要Stiles還樂意滿足Derek定期跟他狂熱抽插的願望，他也就願意長駐。

Isaac再嘆俘，這次帶了幾分真心:「好嗎，我想你最好進去。這鬼天氣，待在外面遲早中暑或失溫。」

Derek不禁猜想Issac被鬼天氣整了才會圍巾不離身。他沒多問，只躲開Issac指向大堂的手。

「過兩個門就是了，我相信他看到你會超興奮的。」他語帶譏諷，嗯，有道理。每次Derek再出現，Stiles看起來又欣慰又困擾，好像不知道拿一個趕不走的人怎麼辦。

「你想成事的話得找個著力點拔高。當然，看你在台上失手磕裂顱骨也挺開心的。」沿著Issac指示的方向，Derek聽到某人幸災樂禍地說，聲音在空曠大堂內迴蕩。他走近門口，認出說話的人。舞團的首席舞者，臉上長掛冷笑，彷彿天生如此。.

金髮舞者看來像Stiles最討厭的那種人:嬌生慣養，自以為高人一等。

只穿著緊身褲的Stiles喘著粗氣，跟那人差點面貼面。Stiles回罵:「我打賭你會很開心，Jackson，你就是那種混蛋。」惡意張揚，他笑道:「而且這代表唯一勝過你的人終於退出啦。」

Jackson不悅地抿起嘴，佯裝要攻Stiles的喉嚨。「你真天殺的自滿，Stilinski,。」他嘶聲道，二人愈發貼近。

Derek在他們相操相殺之前清清喉嚨。他只知那氣氛曖昧肅殺，真心分不清他倆要操還是殺。總之，他兩者都要阻止。

Stiles不可置信地看他兩眼:「你在這裡要幹啥?」 他刻薄地問，皺皺鼻子。

Derek聳肩，試著排拒被貶低的滋味:「Issac說你還有事做，說我可以進來等。」

天可憐見，在Stiles張牙舞爪之前，Jackson又奪回他注意力:「什麼?有觀眾就跳不了?跳舞就是讓人看的，你不會不知道吧?」

Stiles瞇眼，Jackson按下連著喇叭的iPod。電音節拍響起，Stiles在舞室盡頭甩甩手，深吸一口氣就開始了。

Derek 本以為熟悉Stiles其人後，他的舞蹈看起來不會那麼輝煌。他本以為台上初見的流麗魔力在台下只是動作組合而已。他沒時間為此感傷，他根本是杞人憂天。這一支舞只令他更加驚詫。現在他知道台下的Stiles有多冷硬笨拙，看到他這樣子...更像是一種特權。

儘管他根本沒法享受這支舞。 

這不是因為看過修飾後的完成品，回看粗坯倍覺折磨。他只看了Stiles跳了兩遍就不想再看了。作為職業舞者，Stiles毫不在意安全。往前仆不帶軟墊，在硬木地板上翻滾轉圈再墜跌。跳第一遍他摔了兩次，摔得太狠，Derek擔心他爬不起來。

Stiles嘗試一些離譜的轉圈動作，但老是失敗，翻個筋斗再戰，愈跌得重，精神、力量再而衰，三而竭，Stiles表情愈晦暗，Jackson笑得愈高興，Jackson笑得愈高興，Stiles愈暴怒，抖擻著伸展頸項再來一遍。

第二次他摔得太慘，手掌撐地失敗，一站起來手肘已經瘀青，Stiles不自在地轉動手腕。一聽到骨頭喀喀響聲傳來，Derek就條件反射地瑟縮。Stiles一下大膽飛躍，腰側磕地，他嘗試站起來時倒抽一口氣。 Jackson踱步過去，抓著他的手要拉他起來。

Stiles推開他的援手，怒目切齒:「沒事。」

Jackson假笑著舉起雙手退後。

Stiles手臂貼著胸口拉伸，扳好左手扳右手。 他焦慮地跑過舞室跟上拍子，試著在凌空迴旋兩圈，他轉了一圈半，勢頭就盡了，左腳重重下地，腳踝一拐失去平衡，整個人砰地趴倒。Jackson翻個白眼，跪下來抓住Stiles的腿放到大腿上。

Derek第一次注意到Stiles的腳踝也有刺青。一根輕飄飄的蒼白羽毛浴腳背曲線下落。Jackson檢查腳踝一拉一壓再轉圈，Stiles才回氣坐起來。他一坐起來就想踢掉Jackson的手，然後因為拉到肌腱打了個寒噤。

Jackson咂舌，還是握住Stiles的腳掌。

「肯定扭傷了。」他嗤之以鼻地說: 「要冰敷。」

Stiles輕哼:「嘩，長知識了。」他不懷好意懶洋洋道:「謝了，Whittemore醫生。」Jackson立即放手，Stiles的腳又摔回大腿上。Stiles心領神會地挑眉，足底挨擦他的下腹，慢慢往下撩。Jackson倒抽一口氣。

直至二人轉頭看他，Derek才知道自己低吼出聲。Stiles蹣跚站起來，恬不知恥，上氣不接下氣地對他笑，:「你覺得怎樣?」

Derek眨眼:「跌倒也是編舞一部份嗎?」

Jackson蔑笑。Derek覺得自己太尖酸，但剛才那場混亂戲碼傷了他，他只想還擊。炮友無求不拖不欠是一回事，看Stiles在他面前演活春宮又是另一回事。

Stiles怒目而視，背著他比了中指。「操你的。」他倔強地說，踉踉蹌蹌從行李袋扯出衛衣穿上。他剛扯起行李袋背帶，Derek就站到他旁邊將背帶扯過來背上。Stiles對Jackson行了個童軍禮，說:「晚點再來，結屎臉隊長。」他對Derek擠眉弄眼，已將Jackson拋諸腦後，笑盈盈地挑釁:「猛男，現在你覺得用冰能玩什麼花樣呢?」 

* * *

 如果Stiles允許的話，Derek真的會在Stiles的房間宿營。Stiles在四小時內出門進門三次，每次看到Derek還在，除了興起想互相吹個簫，都沒什麼反應。

直至Stiles肩上披了毛巾，口咬牙刷，全身上下只有一條灰內褲，趿著拖鞋，才開口:「你究竟在這裡躲什麼?六國大封相?」他挑眉: 「我覺得那邊搞不好已封完相，就算未完事，伙計，你也得回去面對。」

Derek知道他有道理。

Stiles甩甩毛巾，咬緊牙刷:「現在滾出去。」Derek聽懂了，儘管Stiles不帶慍意，似是戳他玩。

他沒搭的士，在擁擠的地鐵車廂裡跌撞，沒人多看他一眼。他打著呵欠，打算一回家就爬上床。全日在Stiles的房間閒躺一點都不輕鬆。和Stiles上床誠然美妙，也甚是折磨，或許Stiles所有床伴都感同身受。

他掏出鑰匙，期待一進門就甩掉帽衫，聽到客廳噠一聲，他無言抬頭:「Laura。」

她換了別的衣服，證明她過往幾天沒有守在皮沙發動也不動地乾等。頭髮油膩，妝容褪了，她看起來...看起來，終於不像那個披上戲服熬日子的人。她看起來像他原本的姐姐，擔憂、傷心，無力多於鬱悶，是久違了的真容。

捏著杯把將咖啡杯擱到桌上，又擱回腿上，她挨著沙發，無所適從。

Derek披回帽衫，懶得拉回拉鍊，無聲坐到Laura對面，看她絞著手指，頭髮塌在臉上，看她咬牙找到話頭。

良久的沉默似要形成籠罩他倆的力場，她終於開口:「那不是為了傷害你，讓你負疚之類。」他倆視線交錯，懇求Derek的信賴。

她嘆氣，手肘枕在膝蓋上，拳頭握得能鎖起流水似的，拼命找尋合適的用詞:「Derek。」她咬咬唇，語調不穩，不如從前嚴酷:「自從，自從那事之後?」

Derek歪著頭無聲求她說下去，她有點洩氣軟化，但又很篤定。

「你只想停在那兒，沒有方向就不用再抉擇。你就停下來了。你買下這裡，躲在裡面，我說了什麼，我說什麼你全聽不見。」

手在抖，Laura蜷起手指將之壓在腿上。「所以我開始做選擇，我選...」她僅僅結巴一次。「...擇了棺材，選擇了賣掉遺物，選擇了投資組合，全都是我選的，我做了選擇，好讓你不用選擇...」她吞吞口水仰望他，彷彿想伸出手拉住千里之外的弟弟。「我發誓，我明白你寧願獨處，但我只想將你拉回我身邊。我試著忘掉被拋棄的感覺，試著照顧你，而我知道你這樣退縮並不健康，所以我嘗試敲開那心門，但你就是不聽我說。」

深吸一口氣，彷彿要鼓起勇氣，彷彿承認昨天所作所為並不艱難:「只有提起那場火你才有反應，若內疚是你的生活動力，我也只能這樣了。」她戰戰兢兢地說，Derek留意到她咂舌聲和換氣的間隙，因為他聽得很認真。他以往從不認真聽她說話，因為他總是以一己之心度Laura之腹。「不管是什麼，只要能令你回到現實都是好的。我一直為這種行為找藉口。我是你大姐，我為你好，我代你選擇，因為你自己不會選。或許我押中了，或許根本一開始就是我一廂情願，但漸漸地我不只再為你而選擇。」

Derek回看她雙眼，他不知道Laura會意識到她種種努力大多為了自我滿足，更沒料到她會承認。這番話之前，他也沒意識到自己跟她相處甚至迴避跟她相處，有多自私。

「我忘了我本應要幫助你。」她自承:「我把你說成『我們』，代你行事。」那聽起來並不邪惡，但Derek知道實行起來有多不妥，Laura顯然也明白。「我將自己的意願強加於你，萬一你不從，我就重提Kate的舊事來趕牲口似的鞭策你。我忘記了你也有自己的想法。」她盯著膝蓋良久，然後她站起來拉他的手，無措又帶著歉意:「你以前沒興趣過自己的生活，於是我把你當成我的分身了，對不起，真的對不起。」

Derek也是緩不上氣，但就這一次，他覺得自己承受得來，多年來的心頭大石今天落地。他出力回握Laura的手，告訴她:「我沒陪著你，對不起。」因為他真的對不起她，因為他明知Laura需要他卻迴避退縮。他沒法忍受Laura的陪伴，因為她勾起他的傷痛。:「我以為你不再愛我。我怕我留下來你會知道我的想法，所以我先跑掉，假裝不需要你，免得你親口說不要我。」

她狠狠吸鼻子，摔掉他的手，嗤笑一聲退後。手腕擦擦鼻頭，眼有淚光，聲音顫抖地回嗆:「因為你是個白痴啊，Der屁屁。」 

* * *

 

清晨5:45am，Laura睡著了，Derek沒叫醒她。他們整夜窩在沙發上看《飛天小女警》重播，假裝要繼續談心。他們沒有談心，但Derek不再害怕跟她聊天了。他一直以為聊天只會毀了他倆，沒想到Laura同樣害怕。現在想想那恐懼真是毫無來由。他們是家人，家人的羈絆永不變改。

傍晚七時，Laura還在睡，看起來比早上還精枯力竭。Derek戴上Laura兩年前聖誕送他的袖扣，禮物，皺眉幫她撥開蓋額的髮絲。這個女人把握機會用以往過錯來噎喑他;這個女孩推5歲的他出樹屋，害他手腕骨裂;這也是他的姐姐，在他的石膏上用7歲女童的手寫字寫了一整封道歉信，字體極大，逼得別人簽不了名(聽完媽媽讀出內容，他也不想別人來簽名)。他愛她。

他快忘記他有多愛這個姐姐。儘管現在他真心不懂怎樣去愛。

他遲了幾分鐘，但沒有錯過該看的表演。他知道完場後要去哪裡。

Stiles不是最後一個離開，儘管他還是滯後。看到Derek，他越過稀落人潮走近，眉頭緊皺。

「嗨。」Derek輕聲說，不太想被周遭舞者聽見，忍俊不禁，自覺像個傻瓜。「這次你好像跳得更好了。」他真誠地說。或許Derek忘記了這支舞有多出色，因為看到Stiles跳舞就足以令他重新相信童年美善。

Stiles扯扯連帽衣袖子冷笑，語調滿是懷疑:「又看了?」

Derek聳聳肩。「我跟我姐姐有專座。」 他誠心誠意地說: 「我愛看你跳舞。」

Derek的說話換來反效果。Stiles臉色陰沉像要殺人，噴著氣瞋目切齒:「還來?」他的拇指食指如槍一樣瞄準Derek。「我不是你他媽的男友，懂嗎?」Derek盡力抵抗他話裡的怨毒。 「和下城渣滓胡搞的新鮮感還沒過嗎?我懂了。」Stiles不屑道:「我就是一場安全涉險之旅，對不對?但我以為玩興總該過了。」

Derek不懂他的脾氣何來，但他抓著Stiles的手肘免得他氣沖沖跑掉。他完全不可能將Stiles當成逢場作戲的即棄玩意。 「我說過我沒把你當那種人。」他努力讓自己聽起來不那麼六神無主，一字一頓:「我是認真的。」

Stiles譏笑道:「對啦，可惜我的腦袋比單細胞生物管用，所以我他媽的知道你玩什麼花樣。」 手肘作勢捅捅Derek，想將他頂開。「別裝了，你姐姐不是寫什麼勞什子報紙雜誌嗎?會寫什麼?單間有多髒，搭地鐵有多新鮮，操一個賤命下人是什麼感覺?那文章何時刊登?」他揉揉下唇，一吐長氣:「天殺的收手止蝕吧，好嗎?你好像以為我們之間有什麼似的，真的令我很困擾。」

Derek忘記了周遭其他舞者，直至其中一個紅髮披肩的嬌小女子趨前，厲聲說: 「別管他。」 Derek視線往下，看到她的長指甲警告似的掐Stiles前臂，美睫扇扇，散發辣妹式的自信魅力，佯裝甜美道:「今天他對誰就是這幅死樣子。」

Stiles仍在怒視他，Derek退後一步。他該走了，因為他不知道Stiles究竟是討厭他，還是把他當便攜式出氣筒。他還在苦想，Isaac拍拍他肩膀，擋住Stiles的視線:「嗨，Derek。」他尷尬道，友善而寬宏，希望抵消Stiles的惡言潑語。「對著他真夠嗆，我請你喝杯啤酒吧。」

Stiles推開Issac，吼道:「滾。」

Derek皺起眉頭，真心擔憂。Stiles好戰，但不喜無差別殺戮。Stiles的狀態不適合討論，他決定低聲問Issac:「發生什麼事?」

Stiles惡狠狠地插話:「嘿，一個小建議，你有疑問為什麼不他媽的問我?」

「當然了，Stilinski，因為現在跟你說話當真如沐春風。」後方的Jackson說。今天他看起來更自得了。

「他會照顧自己。」Stiles頭也不回怒喝。他不在乎對手是誰，總之要開戰。他輕蔑地盯著Derek。「對不對?Derek家財萬貫，長得一副劏貓咪都能被原諒的俊臉，媽的沒有你們幫忙，他也過得好好的。」

前日跟Stiles作伴的耷拉卷髮男孩將Stiles拉到旁邊，Stiles出奇順從。「Stiles，伙計，夠了。」他低聲細語 ，領他走向高挑棕髮的首席女舞者:「跟我和Allison說說，好不?」

波濤洶湧的金髮女郎來到Derek面前，指著小巷:「我們會去那間三文治小店，就幾條街。」她緊張地笑，帶著歉意跟隨前面三人組的腳步。「通常完場後會去喝點小酒，一起吃晚飯吧，我們請客，感謝你應付他，順便慶祝下班。」

Derek不想大家為了補償他而惹麻煩，特別是Stiles媽的視Derek如糞土。但他又很想了解Stiles的朋友，而且Stiles的朋友竟然是好人，真是出乎意料。

「我不曉得你怎麼受得了。」Isaac搔搔下巴直抒胸臆，好讓Derek不用跟金髮女郎打交道，他也有餘裕蹙眼看向Stiles的背影。矮個男人搭著Stiles的肩膀，Allison的頭都靠得很近，三人組像是密語不可告人之事。「我跟他待了三小時都想上吊，又超想勒死他。」Issac笑笑。

金髮女郎翻翻白眼。「他沒那麼糟。」她皺眉附和:「平常不是這樣。」

Jackson跟上來明顯就為了無禮接話:「對，他平常更糟。」

紅髮女倚著Jackson嗤之以鼻，抬頭挑釁道:「再糟你還是喜歡和他待在一起啊，Jackson。」所以她知道他們之間的事。

Jackson露齒大笑，拋個媚眼:「能把東西塞他嘴裡也不太壞。」

轉頭聽著聽著，Derek差點撞上矮個男孩，他沒留意到三人組停下來。那男孩插到Derek和金髮女中間，猛推Jackson肩膀。「噁，你說的是我兄弟。」Derek’s 眉梢緊鎖。他不知道Stiles有兄弟。

他意識到自己對Stiles根本一無所知。

Stiles和Allison率先走進店內，店面太少，大部分座位已被佔了。耷拉卷髮男孩似乎記下了大家的口味，熟極如流地點單，其他人在雅座擠成一團。他剛好坐在Stiles對面。走了幾條街，Stiles的心情看來更灰暗。Derek用腳尖壓上Stiles的腳踝，希望這個大膽舉動能讓Stiles感受到一絲歉意、安慰、應援什麼都好。Stiles繃著臉踢掉他的腳，Derek決定今天到此為止。

Stiles今天不需要他或任何人陪伴，Derek都懂，人總有糟心的日子，他祈禱最糟的狀況只是這樣。如果Stiles明天還是這樣，好吧，Derek沒法承受更多的冷言冷語。

Isaac撞過去，肩膀頂著Stiles的手臂，一意要惹惱他:「搞什麼?」

Stiles張嘴，氣得聲音不穩:「你何不...」然後他看看Derek，詭異地笑開了，轉身扯著Issac的肩膀將他拉進一個吻。

Isaac呻吟，微張嘴唇晃動著，似乎這不是第一次了。Derek不知不覺握起拳頭，感覺血液沸騰。Isaac比Derek預計中花了更多時間才按著Stiles的鎖骨將他狠狠推開，抹嘴咕噥: 「老兄，耍賤招。」Issac本想瞅瞅Derek，但還是不敢看他。

沒關係，因為Derek也不敢看他倆。

Stiles低聲咯咯笑，指頭擦過濕潤的嘴唇，然後站起來走向入口的相反方向，Derek不加思索緊隨，在單人的男女通用廁所與他對峙。

他反鎖了門。

潑水洗臉的Stiles抬頭，目光穿透Derek鏡中倒影，聽起來好奇多於不屑:「Derek，你想要什麼?」

「我不想交男友，Stiles。」他嚷道，緊緊抓著Stiles的手臂，逼他轉身面對他。這就是真相了，Stiles想證明他的心裡沒有Derek的位置，一小片都沒有。「如果我要交男友，信我，絕對不會是你。」

Stiles猛推Derek撞向門板，一手探進他的褲子反握Derek的屌，回罵道:「很好。」

當然不好，因為Derek在自欺欺人，事實上，儘管他得不到Stiles，Stiles已擁有他的全部。 

* * *

Stiles的賤行過了一晚和緩不少，但保持距離的決心仍然強烈。一如Derek所料，Stiles毫無留戀地下床╒Derek看著背上四散的色塊隱沒在素面T恤下，而褪色牛仔褲蓋住了大腿上的爪痕，他終於鼓起勇氣問:「這個有什麼意思?」

Stiles漠然聳肩:「誰操蛋的說過刺青要有意思?」他抓起水糟旁的衛衣就離開了，沒說一句再見。

Derek躺回床上腦內交戰。初見Stiles，他就知道二人只能走到這個地步，這段關係會極速過期。但是。但是他跟Stiles待在一起愈久，就愈想花更多時間跟他待在一起。了解Stiles愈深，就愈想知道更多。那是必然的發展嗎?還是他純粹自掘墳墓?

他拖著步走出房門，還是未有結論。

* * *

兩日後的敲門聲令Derek...措手不及。Laura、Peter從不敲門，逕自入屋自說自話。Stiles也是一樣，不請自來，但是他沉默地佝起背。

Derek不習慣這樣，面對無言的Stiles令他更覺手足無措。意識到Stiles原來為道歉而來卻又不曉得如何開口，Derek鬆了一口氣。

「前晚...」

「前晚你很混帳。」Derek附和，幫他接話好下台，即使Stiles不配得到原諒。Derek衷心明白道歉有多難。

Stiles噘起嘴點頭:「是的。」

Derek 舔著唇關上門說:「那麼補償我。」

Stiles以從未見過的新招補償了他，兩次。Derek從不知道有人會這樣幹。

Stiles一如往常，想彈起床快快套上衣服，大步流星離開，Derek喃喃阻止:「其實你在這裡睡不代表你欠我什麼，也不等於你承諾了什麼。」

Stiles看他良久，目光深邃，眼珠一轉，復又躺下，共度一宵。.

他和Stiles都沒料到去廚房喝咖啡會遇上Laura，怕什麼來什麼。

看到Stiles搔著鬍茬，身上只穿著Derek的四角褲，Laura瞪圓了眼，眼刀立即射向Derek。「你一定在開玩笑。」 她顫危危地說，那聲音似曾相識，當他們的母親不認同對方，想令對方知恥時，就會這樣說話。Derek沒什麼好羞恥的。她無視Stiles，站起來對Derek訓話:「Derek，你帶他回來?」她不以為然地冷嘲:「你有沒有給他鑰匙?有沒有也跟門衛說好，讓他自出自入?什麼時候要開始打包所有財物送他?」「Laura。」他嘗試插話但Laura不管，擺擺手叫他住口。

「我知道你覺得我要...不。」她搖頭:「我不知道你想什麼，但這都是為了守護你。他是個禍害，我知道你不管怎樣都看不出來，但他會傷害你，你為之著迷的渾身刺青已經說明一切。

Stiles隱有笑意，輕踫Derek身側，繞過他邊走向睡房邊嘟囔:「看來你媽的也不需要我待在這裡。」

「Stiles。」Derek有點敷衍地輕喚。他覺得這事兒Stiles避席還比較好處理。他摸摸頭髮，指關節揉揉頭皮，疲累地說:「你錯了。」他不憤怒，只是疲倦，主要因為Laura與Stiles之間左右做人難的日子彷彿永無盡頭。他相信Laura真心覺得自己在拯救弟弟，但Derek只想她不再干預。即使Stiles是個錯誤，Derek也希望Laura容他犯錯。他嘆道:「你沒看清他，Laura。我看清了，他就是想你覺得他是個禍害。」Derek承認Stiles刻意塑造下流形象滋養Laura的偏見。「我不怪你，因為他就是想你鄙視他。但你總是叫我信任你，或許這一次你可以試試信任我。」

Derek看到她洩了氣，耷拉著肩膀長吐一口氣，終於點頭。她不再勸說就出門了。Derek慢吞吞踱回睡房，思考他跟Stiles現在是什麼關係。

Stiles還是穿著四角褲坐在床邊，佝著背咬指甲。他抬頭看著Derek走來，不用說他什麼都聽到了，說不定還故意聽牆角。Stiles低聲笑:「老兄，你家有個藏寶夾萬?」

Derek倒回床上，翻身伸手將臉埋進枕頭裡。不計床上運動，Stiles有時令人真他媽的筋疲力盡。Derek多次告訴他財富不重要，他不以資產論斷人，但Stiles都當成耳邊風，Derek受夠了，不想再浪費口水。「糾正你又有什麼意思，Stiles?」他大聲說:「不會改變你對我的想法，也不會改變你覺得被我輕視的想法。」他聳肩。「我都懶得說服你了。」

旁邊床褥下陷時，Derek都快睡著了。他以為Stiles已離開，又或是忘記他還在。當一雙手臂從後圈上來，他還是迷迷糊糊的。Stiles從後擁抱他，臉頰貼上他的肩膀，柔聲道:「知道嗎，我十歲的時候，我媽也死了。」

Derek眨眨眼，屏息以免驚動了Stiles，怕他不再抱Derek，也怕他不再主動吐露私密心聲

「她病了很久。」他低喃，吐息溫熱:「那段日子不好過，但至少我們知道何時大限將至，懂嗎?」下巴磨蹭著Derek的皮膚，裹在胸前的手卻很乾燥。「我爸當警長的薪水根本付不清帳單，你知道的。我當時還小，什麼都不知道。那些成年人的事，那些艱難的事，他從不跟我說。」

他感到Stiles倚著他肩露出笑容，聲音還是那樣溫暖:「他扛下一切，我以他為榮，像小孩那種自私又獨佔欲十足的崇拜，是吧?他是我爸，他是真正的超人。當他中槍後，我...」Derek睜大眼深吸一口氣，感到Stiles也吞了吞口水:「我不明白，因為他是超人，他一直是個超級英雄，只有超級英雄頭部中彈而不死，我爸沒死，就證明了他是超人啊，不是嗎?」

顫抖著說完，Stiles沉默良久，Derek心忖或許Stiles不是要反問，或許他真的想知道答案。但Stiles的嘴唇壓上Derek的二頭肌來回厮磨。「他們說他不是超人。」Stiles帶點慍怒地說:「心還在跳，他們卻說他死了，我想，你怎麼知道他真死了?你根本不懂超人的構造。超人甦醒天經地義。我都長大了，想法不應該那麼幼稚，但若睡下的是你爸，你懂的，你也不想放棄，你總覺得他會盡力排除萬難回來，對不對?我什麼都不懂，跟我處境一樣的人好像都知道自己該幹什麼，就我一個不知道。我沒有決定他的死活，我不懂怎樣做他才不會離開我。因為我沒有那種感覺，那種清楚自己該做什麼的感覺。」

Derek能感受到Stiles的顫抖，他噎住了，九成在啜泣。Derek沒轉身看他，他不想侵擾了這一刻，再說Stiles貼得那樣近，轉身很費勁。

 「我讓他活了差不多一年。」他糙聲說，像在吐露可怕的秘密:「受盡痛苦，那是生存，不是生活。因為我又自私又害怕落得孤伶伶一個。」 他的手指掐著Derek胸肌，因為體溫太高開始出汗。 「他們告訴我設施、病房、床位諸如此類的事，暗示一切都是徒勞，就是沒談錢。」 他搖頭，Derek的手臂沾上Stiles臉頰的濕意。 「或許他們有提及，但我沒聽見。聽見了也沒分別，他是我爸。」他小聲哽咽，苦笑說:「跳舞是我唯一的專長。我愛跳舞，那時我還小，媽媽還活著，但現在...現在我根本不享受，我只是需要錢。」他再笑出來，聲音不那麼沙啞。 「我負債太多，永遠不可能還清，所有我愛過的東西現在都腐朽了，感覺不值一文。」手臂收緊，沉聲陰惻惻道:「竟妒忌你的家人解脫得快，我是有多變態?我只求...」Stiles嗤笑一聲，喉嚨發緊：「但求父母得個好死。」

Derek轉身，沒法不作奉獻，他的奉獻是抱住臀部將Stiles攬過來，印上Stiles的嘴唇，絕望地咽下將要吐露的「我愛你我愛你我愛你」，他思疑一言既出，只會令Stiles光速逃走。無論說不說出口，他知道自己真心愛上Stiles，他自己都嚇壞了。

他想像不到Stiles會有什麼反應。

他們沒有互操，他們做愛，Derek希望Stiles能原諒他不守承諾。

手指在Stiles溫熱汗濕的背遊移，描摹黑狼的耳朵，Derek柔聲問:「這些都各自有意義，對嗎。」

Stiles半响才點頭，心滿意足咕嚕著翻身撫過Derek的濕髮，在沉默和開口之間猶豫一陣。:「我的前男友，是志向遠大的刺青師傅。他現在是專業人士了，收大把鈔票幫人留疤。」他不屑諷刺道，聳聳肩:「全都是他紋的。」他挑眉，胛骨轉轉，語氣盡是Derek不熟悉的懷念之情: 「我該慶幸他不蹩腳，對吧?沒有Boyd克服不了的挑戰。」

Derek以為Stiles是那種分手要玉石俱焚的人，知道他至少有一段好聚好散的舊情還是很不錯。有這個先例，他覺得跟Stiles共度一輩子還是頗有盼頭。

觸摸Stiles腰側的螺旋圖案，Derek好奇問:「都是你選的?」

Stiles搖頭。

Derek張眉張眼，難以置信地說: 「你讓他拿主意?」

Stiles聳肩:「他問我想要什麼，我問他從我身上看到什麼。」

Derek差點笑了，真像Stiles說話的風格:「然後呢?」

Stiles蜷起來，大腿貼上胸口，指腹勾劃腳踝羽毛的曲線。「這是第一個，我們因此相識。」Stiles懷念地笑。「 他看到我跳舞，說想把這個紋上去，當我想起跳舞的熱誠時就會想起他。」手掌貼上胸前那一塊:「然後是這隻鴉，他說像隻繞頸的信天翁，我的哀痛，我親身見證的死亡都在心中佔了席位。」

Derek咽口水，因為他才剛開始了解Stiles，而這個男人劈頭就看懂了他，那些刺青就像為Derek指路。Derek覺得跟那個叫Boyd的人同病相憐，Boyd像是在幫他，免得他一頭裁進Stiles設下的坑窪和路障裡，確保下一個了解Stiles的人能迎難而上。 「三曲枝代表家人和忠誠。腰側的凱爾特圖案代表戰士。頸項刻了世界之眼，Boyd總是說那代表承諾。」Stiles微微撇嘴，似是相信許下承諾，多數毀諾。「爪痕?傷口。那棵樹，扭成這模樣，他說代表生長，但不是健康生長那種。伏在樹根那頭狼，代表我孤身一人。」

Derek在腦內跟讀一遍，記下哪些是Stiles個人問題，哪些他能幫忙解決。

「你說...很久以前，你說我操得跟跳舞一樣。」

Derek抬眼，才發現Stiles認真地盯著他，沒料到他會重提舊事。「你的確是這樣 。」他謹慎回答。

「說我跳得像憎恨全世界。」Stiles說得好像在回顧舊事，但他事實上正說出真相。

「不是嗎?」Derek反問:「你操得好像想溺死自己，那不是...釋放，是懲罰。你很悲傷，Stiles。」他柔聲道:「做什麼都顯得悲傷。」

Stiles勾起嘴角又撇下來，細語:「跟你一樣。」

Derek點頭，頭一回毫不羞恥也承認，因為他覺得自己或許已受夠了悲傷，或許他想變得更好:「對。」

Stiles噴笑，緊張地絞著毯子，畏縮而又認真地說:「古語有云同是天涯淪落人，原來錯不了。」 

* * *

 

 Derek很驚訝自己沒料到事情最後會變成這樣。Stiles不再應門，Issac道歉並趕他離開，Stiles閃避閃出一門藝術，理所當然。Stiles被脆弱或謝忱沖昏頭腦，竟然信任Derek，跟他分享了深埋內心深處的東西，然後有多遠避多遠，嘗試將一切一筆勾消。

因為Stiles根本不信任Derek，現在正身體力行證明自己不需要他，不想跟他分享任何東西。

Derek只希望自己對Stiles也有同感。他沒有同感，他穿著球隊運動褲在沙發上吃麥片，他祈求留在原地夠久，總有人會找到他，結束其失落狀態。 

* * *

 

的確有人來結束他的失落狀態。Stiles沒敲門直闖進來，對準Derek胸口擲報紙:「看了嗎?」

Derek眨眨眼，先迷惑後憤怒，邊速讀邊厲聲道:「看什麼?」沒有溢美之辭，但至少是篇正面的舞評。

「看到你怎樣改變了我。」Stiles顫聲咆哮，指尖捅著自己的腦口。「媽的你對的做了什麼，你沒權利...」

鼻翼扇動的Derek扔掉報紙，逼近正瘋狂地指手劃腳的Stiles。「去啥?」他反駁:「去...」愛你。Stiles不讓他說下去，Derek都不想裝驚訝了。他不會再縱容Stiles。如果他要栽下去，他就要全心全意地栽下去，不要這種半桶水的狗屎，不能給自己退縮的藉口。

「充滿希望。」他嗤笑:「他們說我的舞有希望，即使舞碼一樣。」他的聲音沙啞，卻終於肯好好說話。「但內心的感情是扭曲的，正在『進化』。」他引用了他帶過來強塞給Derek看的評論，Stiles明顯覺得此文一派胡言。「我不想要這個，我不想...」

「你以為我發現自己的喜怒哀樂因你而生，會很高興嗎?Stiles。」他吼著叫停。Derek當然不高興，因為Stiles將會大唱反調，他就是這樣的人。但Derek根本沒有選擇，因為那是Stiles，不是別人。來時避免跟陌生人踫頭，進駐他的公寓翻俄國小說的人只有Stiles。「起碼我接受了。」因為他真的接受了。

Stiles啃起唇釘，顫聲可聞:「我不好愛，Derek...看看往績，他們都離開了。」他哆嗦假笑:「他們總是離開。」

「你真的不懂?」Derek沮喪地問，不能理解一個貌似見過世面的人為何完全捉錯用神。「你的問題完全相反，你不是不好愛。」Derek停下來舔舔嘴唇，解釋道:「你只是不想讓別人愛你。」

Stiles張嘴，但他閉上雙眼強行將爭辯的說話咽回去，往前踏了一小步:「我想我也由得你了。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow calrissian18 's [tumblr](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com).


End file.
